


Волшебник изумрудного города

by Niellune



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Задолго до его появления на свет жизнь была другой. И с каждым уходящим годом память о ней терялась в мусорном хаосе, которым становился их мир. Кто-то утверждал, что хаос и до конца света изводил человечество, но Стиву было как-то наплевать. Его заботили здесь и сейчас. И сейчас каждый день он боролся за выживание на останках жизни прошлых поколений, которые поглотил злосчастный вулкан.





	Волшебник изумрудного города

**Author's Note:**

> Отчасти кроссовер с WALL-E

Когда-то, когда мама ещё была жива, она почти каждую ночь перед сном при свете одной единственной свечи читала ему. Иногда свечей не было, и в темноте она по памяти рассказывала, как в далёкой стране друзья сражались против злой волшебницы. Эта книга была единственной в их доме, который и домом-то назвать было сложно. Где оставили барахло — там и был дом. На одну ночь или несколько недель, укромное место рядом с такими же счастливчиками, которым удалось выжить на умирающей планете.

Сколько Стив себя помнил, он ни разу не видел солнце. Свет проникал сквозь тучи, и, присмотревшись, удавалось разглядеть лишь светлое пятно, но оно ни капли не походило на солнце в его представлении. На картинках в старой книге солнце ему тоже не нравилось, но зато нравился большой зелёный воздушный шар, на котором Оз возвращался домой. Нравились покрытые цветами холмы, лазурная гладь озера и белые пушистые облака.

Задолго до его появления на свет жизнь была другой. И с каждым уходящим годом память о ней терялась в мусорном хаосе, которым становился их мир. Кто-то утверждал, что хаос и до конца света изводил человечество, но Стиву было как-то наплевать. Его заботили здесь и сейчас. И сейчас каждый день он боролся за выживание на останках жизни прошлых поколений, которые поглотил злосчастный вулкан.

***

Сойдя с гор, рокот эхом разнёсся по долине, и земля под Стивом задрожала.

Чёрт! Кажется, он задремал. Кажется, он слишком устал, чтобы переносить длительные выезды без отдыха. За последний месяц этот был четвёртым по счёту и самым удалённым от дома. А Стив опять рисковал. Не мог остановиться, снова и снова, преследуя чёртов корабль.

Глотнув из фляги, Стив поёжился. Ночной холод ещё не отступил, но о костре и речи быть не могло. Слишком близко к горной цепи на западе отсюда, где незваных гостей очень любили. Насколько Стив знал, особенно в жареном виде. В темноте его шансы обойтись малой кровью возрастали. Как-никах, горные отшельники оставались людьми: видели в темноте не лучше, чем он, а дрались на порядок хуже. Пару раз Стиву довелось с ними столкнуться, и каждый раз ему везло — патронов оказывалось больше, чем нападавших. Но когда-нибудь везение могло закончиться.

Тем более он не мог рисковать своим делом.

Каждую неделю сквозь плотный слой облаков с неба сыпался мусор.

Откуда мусор брался — никто не знал. Одни считали, что его приносило песчаной бурей. Другие — что это награда свыше, и этих фанатиков Стив старался обходить стороной. Мало того, что создавали слишком много шума, так ещё и забивали голову молодым безумными проповедями. А те велись.

Стив же никогда не вёлся. Ещё в детстве отец отдал ему армейский бинокль. Тогда он казался неподъёмным, поэтому папа помогал Стиву, поддерживая, и тот часами мог пялиться в бинокль, видя на десятки миль вокруг. В последствии, когда отец погиб, а Стив вырос, стал намного сильнее, он увидел, почему мусор появлялся там, где появлялся. Сквозь толщу облаков ему удалось рассмотреть большой корабль, невидимый человеческому глазу с земли. И он начал отмечать места выброса мусора на карте. Ещё тогда ему показались странными, пусть и неупорядоченные по времени, но точные до нескольких десятков ярдов сбросы в одни и те же места. Постепенно отметки на карте превратились из бессмысленного набора крестиков в чёткую систему. Теперь он не просто знал место, как и обитавшие неподалёку люди. Он знал день сброса в более, чем двадцати точках, что спасало от бойни за ресурсы, когда уже все коммуны в округе знали о сбросе. А ведь среди сотен квинталов отходов зачастую удавалось найти настоящие сокровища — ещё живые аккумуляторы и запчасти, за которые ему не приходилось никого убивать.

Знаниями о системе Стив ни с кем не делился. Он больше не стремился стать частью коммуны и жизнь отшельника выбрал сознательно. Коммуны рано или поздно распадались, часть жителей предсказуемо погибала, от голода или пуль, неважно. Просто… ему не нужна была эта ответственность за чужие жизни, привязанность, и боль потери тоже не была нужна. Её он нахлебался достаточно. Тем более, если Стив намеревался исполнить данное самому себе обещание в тот день, когда впервые увидел корабль — во что бы то ни стало на него попасть. И оставлять в вечном ожидании того, кто мог и не дождаться его возвращения, Стив считал мерзким.

Их мир погибал. Не так быстро, как рассказывали старожилы, заставшие ещё прошлый век, но погибал. А надежда на то, что где-то в недосягаемости есть другая, лучшая жизнь, сводила с ума. И кто бы захотел терпеть такого безумца?

Постепенно светлело. Стив всматривался через бинокль в сплошную серость неба. Ни облаков, ни проблеска солнца, только одна густая пелена, день за днём. Порой он боялся. Каждый боялся чего-то; голода, боли, смерти от зубов голодных крыс, после которых оставались только обглоданные кости. А Стив боялся ошибиться. Боялся, что его система однажды даст сбой, и корабль не прилетит, ни в этот раз, и никогда более. Боялся потерять надежду, каждый раз...

В тот момент, как за серостью сверкнули огни двигателя, его сердце забилось чаще. Потому что где-то там, на другом конце земли или высоко в небе, была жизнь. И чёрт бы его побрал, если Стив однажды не доберётся до этого корабля. Даже, если для этого придётся научиться летать!

Звук двигателя верного мотоцикла смешался с жутким грохотом. Радиус и время падения отходов оказались в точности такими же, как и в прошлый раз. Перекатываясь друг через друга, куски мусора буквально падали к его ногам, а вокруг не было ни души. Стив всё ещё оставался первым.

Когда мусор перестал сыпаться с неба, уже окончательно рассвело. Припарковав мотоцикл, Стив проверил пистолет, закинул за спину рюкзак и, перешагнув через кусок пластика, начал взбираться по завалу. Стараясь  устойчиво ставить широкие подошвы армейских ботинок , Стив осматривался в поисках любой техники или годных запчастей. О том, сколько добра он физически не мог увезти, выбирая между необходимыми вещами, он старался не думать. За несколько лет беспрерывных поисков, Стив уяснил одно — лишняя пара батареек жизни не стоит.

Под ногами хрустело стекло. Слишком большие и старые авиационные запчасти мешали рассмотреть хоть что-то под ними. Горелая изоляция как одеялом накрыла почти самую верхушку. Приложив усилия, Стив потянул за край раз, другой, третий, пока она не оторвалась с неприятным треском.

На секунду подумалось, что он спятил. Точно, бредил, от недосыпа. Потому что то, что он видел перед собой, никак не укладывалось в голове. Среди горы ржавой рухляди он не мог найти… Белоснежную гладкую капсулу. Опустившись на корточки, Стив провёл ладонью в перчатке по тёплой поверхности, взглядом выискивая хотя бы один сварочный шов. Но таковых не было. Только идеальная форма, без единого изъяна.

— Что ты такое? — на выдохе прошептал Стив, склонившись к капсуле близко-близко. Ни единого звука, только тишина и тепло — вот всё, что он ощущал, приложившись ухом к белой поверхности. Аккуратно, даже нежно, пробежавшись пальцами по боковой части, Стив испытывал неконтролируемый восторг. Он впервые в жизни видел нечто настолько совершенное. Нечто, что буквально упало на голову оттуда, куда он так рьяно стремился попасть, узнать, понять, почему и как где-то существовала другая жизнь.

Оставалась только одна проблема. Пусть Стив и нашёл капсулу первым, его попытается убить каждый следующий, кто заявится на свалку. И счёт шёл на минуты. Грохот от падения мусора, тем более с таким эхом, как здесь, мигом разнёсся по округе. И, если Стив пока не слышал шума моторов, это ненадолго. Времени, чтобы придумать, как увезти капсулу, оставалось всё меньше. Если бы только удалось её открыть, ведь она могла быть полой внутри, могла быть заполнена… да чем угодно, что поместилось бы в рюкзак. Если бы Стив не обменял додж или согласился стать частью команды чистильщиков, у него был бы реальный шанс.

К его удивлению, капсула оказалась не такой уж тяжёлой — не больше двух квинталов. Стив приподнял её за край и как можно более аккуратно потащил вниз. Идея закрепить её на каком-нибудь поддоне и оттянуть подальше, выиграв тем самым время, казалась разумной. Только всё равно самоубийственной. Но риск того стоил, ведь в эту минуту Стив держал самую ценную находку за всю свою жизнь.

Работал он быстро, закрепляя капсулу на поддоне ремнями. Время приняло совсем не его сторону, оглядываться по сторонам было некогда. Оставалось только прислушиваться, будучи в любой момент наготове выхватить из-за пояса пистолет.  

Сизое небо светлело. Пробирающий до костей ночной холод постепенно уступал место дневной духоте, а запасы воды ещё ночью были на исходе. Стив весь взмок. Одежда липла к телу, ремни удавалось затянуть не с первого раза. Они резали влажные от пота ладони; пот стекал по вискам, застилая глаза. День обещал быть жарким, как и многие дни до этого. Но, если план добраться до безопасного места сработает, то день мог стать лучшим в его жизни.

Мотоцикл подбрасывало на каменистом грунте, но о том, чтобы выехать на трассу, на то, что от неё осталось, не было и речи. Одно дело, когда Стив рисковал напороться на мародёров, что обычно заканчивалось плохо для них. Но совсем другое, когда ему действительно было, чем рисковать.

Чуть притормозив, он оглянулся — капсулу водило из стороны в сторону, но закрепить удалось её прочно. В какой-то степени Стив чувствовал себя вором. Нет, скорее диким зверем, который утягивал добычу поглубже в нору, чтобы не досталась никому. Это ощущение было ему далеко не в новинку. За тридцать лет жизни он понял одно — думай первым делом только о себе, потому что больше о тебе никто не подумает. Наверное, мама с ним бы не согласилась. Но мамы больше не было, как и отца, которые наивно полагали, что только вместе человечество способно на большее. Только сообща может вернуть прошлую жизнь. Сомнений у Стива не было — человечество ни капли не изменилось, а всего лишь всё упустило.

Потеряв бдительность, Стив спохватился слишком поздно. Напоровшись на что-то, мотоцикл чудом не бросило в сальто, когда заднее колесо оторвалось от земли. Капсулу на тросе сначала подкинуло, а после и вовсе швырнуло в сторону, а мотоцикл на реверсе завалило на бок и протащило несколько десятков ярдов.

Первым, что услышал Стив, когда звон в ушах прекратился, был звук приближающегося мотора. И не одного. Приподнявшись, Стив наскоро осмотрелся. Недалеко зиял провал, в который угодило переднее колесо. Умные ублюдки, научились-таки прикрывать ямы. Капсулу отнесло на десяток ярдов, но Стив даже отсюда видел кривую трещину, которая тянулась почти по всему боку. Казалось, у него остановилось сердце в этот момент, и тут же бешено забилось, ведь то, что он видел, не могло быть правдой. Кажется, он слишком сильно ударился головой и бредит, но даже в бреду его фантазии не хватило бы на такое. По трещине забегали мелкие серебряные искры, заполняя разлом.

Визгнули тормоза. Пуля врезалась в землю у головы Стива, а потом ещё одна. Чтобы напугать. Конечно. Эти людей не убивали. Любили развлечения и свежее мясо на ужин.

Голова у него кружилась, но если Стив хотел дожить хотя бы до вечера, нужно было действовать. Пистолет его был заткнут за пояс, один нож в кармане на икре, другой, складной, на щиколотке. Выбраться из этого дерьма можно было, только вот капсула всё осложняла.

— Вяжите его. И барахло прихватите, — услышал Стив, прежде чем его схватили под руки и потащили от мотоцикла. Он не сопротивлялся, а выжидал. Ведь пока его не связали, шанс был, даже одному против восьми вооружённых человек.

— Не дёргайся.

Дуло прижалось к его затылку, руки одного из мородёров зашарили в поисках оружия. Пистолет достали сразу, но, как только из кармана потащили нож, Стив прекратил играть в послушного пленного. Заехав коленом в лицо склонившемуся над ним человеку, он выкрутился из захвата. Схватив угрожавшего ему пушкой, Стив успел закрыться им как щитом, когда начались выстрелы. Стреляя в ответ, дошёл до следующего, толкнул на него труп и выстрелил в голову.

На его стороне было одно важное преимущество — его хотели взять живым, поэтому стреляли больше, чтобы испугать. А вот он, один против нескольких человек, собирался уложить всех до единого и вернуться к мотоциклу и капсуле.

Конечно, на него напрыгнули сзади. Вцепились в плечи, стремились завалить на спину. Пытаясь оторвать чужие руки от своей шеи, Стив ногами оттолкнулся от избивающего его в живот человека, перекувыркнулся через держащего его, и, выхватив нож, воткнул в поясницу.

А потом он увидел свет. Яркая голубая вспышка на мгновение ослепила, а рядом с ним упал труп со сквозной дырой в груди. За первой вспышкой последовала вторая, затем третья. Их сопровождал странный, жужжащий звук и болезненные крики. Свет вспыхивал снова, и снова, и снова, пока вокруг не стало тихо.

Придерживая себя за ушибленный бок, Стив уставился туда, где осталась лежать его белая капсула, а теперь стоял человек. Да, именно человек, у которого несколько секунд назад светился центр ладони, а теперь только переливались серебристые линии. Они текли по его рукам, через плечи прямо к голубому креплению на груди, и Стив оторваться не мог от этого лазурного света.

— Объяснишь, что здесь происходит?

— Или буду следующим? — словно со стороны услышал Стив собственный голос, а уголки губ незнакомца дёрнулись в улыбке.

— Не будешь. Ты нашёл меня.

Стив кивнул. В голове вертелся примерно миллион вопросов, но он даже рта открыть не мог. Только смотрел то на сияющее крепление на груди, то в большие карие глаза.

— Так объяснишь? — незнакомец шагнул к нему, но всё ещё оставался слишком далеко, чтобы понять, настоящий ли он. И Стив ощутил нестерпимое желание это узнать.

— Я хотел оттащить капсулу в безопасное место. Они напали. Хотели полакомиться мной на ужин. Нам нужно валить отсюда как можно быстрее.

— Они хотели что? — переспросил незнакомец, всё приближаясь. Но его Стив не боялся, испытывая совершенно противоположные страху чувства.

— Послушай, кто бы ты ни был и что бы ты ни сделал с моей капсулой, потом все вопросы, — давно Стив никого не просил, но ситуация располагала. Пусть мародёры и ездили маленькими группками, но всегда сообща. И звук двигателей где-то на периферии — это только вопрос утекающего времени. — Нам надо. Отсюда. Убираться.

— Потому что они не одни?

— Да, умник. Потому что они не одни! — недоверчиво посматривая в сторону незнакомца, мало ли что ему в голову придёт, Стив подскочил к мотоциклу. Немного поцарапался, но это не страшно; колёса тоже вроде живы. На месте, куда отнесло капсулу, не осталось ни следа, ни кусочка белого пластика или из чего там капсула была сделана. Всё исчезло, остался только необычный человек будто из другого мира. Хотя, возможно, он и был из другого мира. Из того, куда Стив столь отчаянно желал попасть.

— Эй! — позвал Стив, а то его неожиданный друг особо не спешил. Осматривался, нахмурив брови, и что-то неслышно шептал под нос. Он выглядел растерянно, будто ожидал чего-то другого. И это Стива нервировало. А ещё он был почти голым, что нервировало ещё больше. Не совсем, конечно, голым, в штанах и странного вида обуви, но эти серебряные полосы и штука в центре груди… В общем, да, Стив пялился.

В кузове одной из машин, на которой его атаковали, Стив на быструю руку нашёл пару рюкзаков.

— Ты что, украдёшь это?

— Украду? Парень, ты с какой планеты? Давай начнём с того, что эти уроды пытались меня съесть. Теперь они мертвы, а я должен жить дальше. Ты, кстати, тоже. Так что считай, что это военные трофеи. И, вот, держи, — Стив буквально впихнул тому в руки старую куртку. — Лучше надень.

— У меня есть одежда.

— Да, и где она? Там же, где и моя капсула?

— Ну, в общем, да, — незнакомец вновь улыбнулся, а у Стива непривычно потеплело в груди. А потом он увидел самое невероятное, что когда-либо видел в своей жизни — из штуки на груди потянули серебряные нити, постепенно обволакивая всё тело, пока не преобразовались в обычную куртку. Раньше, чем Стив себя остановил, он схватился за край куртки. Настоящая. Матерь божья, настоящая! Не галлюцинация, не обман. А какое-то грёбаное чудо!

— Ты что-то говорил о том, что нам надо сматываться.

Оказывается, глаза были не карими, а с серебристой поволокой. Словно заколдованный, Стив смотрел в них, подмечая мелкие морщинки в уголках и пушистые ресницы, из-за чего казалось, что глаза подкрашены по контуру грифелем.

— У тебя есть имя?

— Конечно. Тони.

— Очень приятно, Тони. А теперь валим. Доберёмся до безопасного места, и ты мне всё расскажешь. Пожалуйста?

— Наверное, расскажу. Если тоже представишься.

— Меня зовут Стив. Стив Роджерс.

***

— Я был уверен, что на Земле нет выживших, — первым начал Тони после долгого молчания.

Они ехали на юг без остановок до тех пор, пока небо не стало грязно серым. Мимо холмов и давно заброшенных городов вдалеке; глубокого кратера, который раньше, если сравнивать с картой, был озером. Привычный пейзаж не вызывал у Стива никаких эмоций, разве что усталую тяжесть. Тони же за спиной молчал, только порой сильнее стискивал бока. Да, Стив не был лучшим водителем, но с такой дорогой он справлялся более, чем достойно. Сумерки как раз застали их на подъезде к небольшому городку. Люди давно его покинули, а поживиться здесь было нечем. Бесполезное место для засад, редко кто здесь проезжал. Слишком далеко от больших коммун, чтобы попусту жечь горючее.

— В смысле? — сидя напротив, Стив подогревал банки с консервами на углях. В этом доме сохранились камин и крыша — всё, что им было нужно этой ночью. Мотоцикл тоже удалось затащить внутрь.

Стив старался действовать упорядоченно. Никаких преждевременных выводов, просто не терять бдительности. И не пялиться, что было делать очень сложно — серебряные полосы, больше походящие на вены, в свете костра словно пульсировали у Тони на шее. Хотя скорее всего Стива обманывало зрение из-за дикой усталости. Да и головой он сегодня приложился нехило, когда свалился с мотоцикла.

— Потому что все, кто мог выжить, улетели двенадцатого сентября, в тридцать шестом.

— Куда улетели? — не особо задумываясь переспросил Стив. Угли шипели, а в банках закипал соус. От запаха бобовой похлёбки в желудке заурчало.

— Как куда? — в голосе Тони проскользнуло изумление. — В космос.

Стив поначалу и не понял, что в его вопросе такого, пока Тони не ответил. А после воцарилось молчание. Стив смотрел на Тони, а тот смотрел в ответ, и впору было рассмеяться, мол удачная шутка, но этот Тони… он не шутил.

Стоит признать, что к такому Стива жизнь не готовила. То есть да, он знал о существовании странного корабля, который каждую неделю сбрасывал на землю чьи-то отходы. И по идее, чисто теоретически мог допустить мысль, что корабль был с другого полушария, где жилось чуточку лучше. Но одно дело строить догадки, рассматривая уникальные находки с мест сброса, но совсем другое — видеть и слышать прямое доказательство того, к чему, оказывается, был не совсем готов. И теперь, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с правдой, мозг просто закипал.

— Ты не знал об этом, да? — можно было и не спрашивать, но Тони всё равно спросил. Будто по лицу Стива не было и так понятно. — Никто из оставшихся здесь не знал?

— Может быть. Значит, был корабль? До конца света.

— Это была предсказуемая катастрофа. И задолго до извержения был разработан план по спасению планеты. Мой прапрадед спонсировал разработку и строительство космической станции, на которой человечество сможет пережить вулканическую зиму. По предварительным прогнозам, она должна была затянуться на сорок семь лет. После, когда пепел бы рассеялся, Земля вновь была бы пригодна для жизни. И тогда Ковчег вернулся бы домой.

— Что такое Ковчег?

— Орбитальная станция. Временное убежище.

— В космосе.

— Да, — повторил Тони. — В космосе.

Вслух звучало так же дико, как и в голове. Несмотря на то, что являлось чёртовой правдой, всё равно звучало дико. Стиву явно следовало проветриться. И немного освежиться тоже не помешало бы. Информация в голове перерабатывалась с невероятной скоростью, рождая всё новые и новые вопросы. Для ответов на них и жизни не хватит.

Нервно засмеявшись, Стив растёр ладонями лицо, сгоняя несвоевременную сонливость. Как будто ему удастся уснуть.

— Ты ведь человек? — поймав удивлённый взгляд, Стив ткнул пальцами в центр груди Тони. — С этими всеми штуками ты не очень тянешь на человека.

— Я модифицированный биологический организм, но да, изначально я человек. Просто с некоторыми улучшениями.

— И там, на твоём Ковчеге, все такие?

— В общем, да. Большинство. Не всем требуется апгрейд.

— А тебе требовался.

— Я инженер, и для улучшения и обновления ковчега приходилось иногда выходить в космос. Это сделать проще, когда защитный костюм всегда со мной.

— Это какая-то фантастика. Весь ты — это какая-то фантастика.

Желудок вновь заурчал очень невовремя. Стив запоздало вспомнил про консервы.

— Так, ладно, держи, — вскрыв крышку, Стив пододвинул горячую банку Тони.

— Что это? На запах отвратительно, да и на вид так же.

— А на вкус очень даже ничего. Я не знаю, что вы там едите, в космосе, но здесь за пару таких банок убить могут, — взяв ложку, Стив принялся за поздний ужин. А ведь, по сути, если бы не Тони, то Стив и сам сегодня мог стать ужином. Скорее всего так же попал бы колесом в яму и, возможно, не отбился бы.

— Ну, да, вроде ничего, — согласился Тони, запихнув в себя пару ложек. — Если не дышать, пока жуёшь.

— Неженка. Не нравится, я с удовольствием доем.

И Стив не лукавил — в животе урчало от запаха вкусных горячих бобов. Таких осталось мало, бобы больше не выращивали. Без солнца вообще мало что выращивали, и скоро ему придётся питаться одними грибами и мхом — то ещё удовольствие. Стив пробовал, и ему не понравилось.

— Солдафон, — беззлобно фыркнул Тони, продолжая поглощать содержимое банки.

— Так, а вы что едите на Ковчеге?

— Да всё, практически. В парниках под ультрафиолетом выращиваются зерновые и овощи. В стойлах держат скот. Всё под счёт, конечно. Ничего лишнего. Рассчитывается дневная, недельная, месячная и годовая нормы для каждого человека, и производится необходимое количество для пропитания.

— Звучит невероятно. Наверное, пора к этому привыкнуть. Здесь такого нет. И не думаю, что будет.

— Будет, — еле слышно сказал Тони.

— Объясни.

— Возвращение на Землю — приоритетная задача Ковчега.

— Но ты сказал, что произойдёт это только в том случае, когда рассеются облака.

— Да. И они немного запаздывают с этим, — Тони замялся. — Ты знаешь, какой сейчас год?

— Примерно. Вся техника вышла из строя. Мне удалось реанимировать один старый компьютер, но настройки сбросились до изначальных. Так что для меня всегда первое января тысяча девятисотого года.

— Сегодня семнадцатое июля две тысячи сто восемнадцатого года.

— Восемьдесят два года, — поражённо выдохнул Стив.

— Да, с момента извержения прошло восемьдесят два года, и это в два раза больше, чем предсказывали любые расчёты. И, — Тони запнулся, будто не был уверен, стоит ли озвучивать свои мысли, но какие уж сегодня тайны, верно? — Здесь что-то не так.

— Я не знаю, что там предсказывали твои расчёты, но я живу на этой планете тридцать лет. И точно могу тебе сказать — сюда нельзя возвращаться. Ты ошибся, Тони. Здесь всё так. Просто планета подыхает. И делает всё, чтобы и мы тут подохли.

— Здесь есть люди, значит есть надежда всё исправить, — заглянув в глаза Стиву, Тони мягко, немного нервно улыбнулся. А у Стива уже в который раз за день потянуло в груди. Потому что такого, как Тони, он ни разу не встречал за всю свою жизнь. Старк был красивым. Идеальным, как та белая капсула. Без единого изъяна, лишнего угла или шва. Казалось, что в его теле нет ничего лишнего, только чёткие линии мышц, как на изображениях богов древности в одной из книжек в его тайнике. Серебряные вены лишь подчёркивали человеческие достоинства, но самыми поразительными оставались глаза. Большие карие глаза с серебристой поволокой.

— Ты скоро разуверишься в этом. Если ещё сегодня ничего не понял.

Угли постепенно догорали. Тони всё так же сидел напротив и неотрывно наблюдал за тем, как медленно угасал огонь. Стив не хотел его обидеть, совсем нет. Да и не сказал ничего, кроме правды. Жестокой, наверное. Ведь у Тони, как и у него, тоже могла быть мечта — попасть на Землю. Не лучшая мечта, но не Стиву судить.

— Тони?

— М?

— О чём ты думаешь? — внезапно до Стива дошло, что он толком и не разговаривал ни с кем за последние годы. Да, он заезжал в коммуны, когда было что на обмен или продажу, и там приходилось общаться. Но чтобы вот так, в тишине, сидя рядом и не проверяя каждую минуту пистолет — такое с ним случалось в последний раз слишком давно и слишком больно, чтобы...

— О мусоре.

— Серьёзно? — хмыкнув, Стив вытянул ноги перед собой и откинулся на то, что некогда было диваном. Тони же продолжал сидеть перед ним, скрестив ноги, и смотреть на тлеющие угли.

— Да. Он сбрасывается слишком низко.

— Объясни.

— По идее, мусор должен сбрасываться немного раньше, чтобы большая его часть сгорала при проходе через атмосферные слои. Но я летел чуть больше одиннадцати миль, уже в тропосфере.

— А почему просто не сбрасывать его в космос?

— Потому что космос не меньше, чем эта планета, похож на свалку. И это опасно. Рано или поздно мусор может повредить Ковчег. По орбите и так летают столетние спутники без всякого контроля. Только спутники Старк Индастриз ещё работают. И то потому, что за ними следит Альтрон.

— Альтрон?

— Искусственный интеллект. Его разработал мой прадед, ещё до извержения. Для контроля над всеми системами Ковчега. Человек бы не справился, а у Альтрона нет ни единого изъяна. Он был создан для защиты человечества.

— И справляется прекрасно, судя по твоим рассказам.

— Да, наверное.

От Стива не ускользнула неуверенность, с которой ответил Тони.

— Эй, слушай. Не загоняйся. Лучше расскажи, как ты спрятал капсулу?

— Она, как и часть моего тела, состоит из наночастиц, — Тони приложил ладонь к груди, и ткань под его прикосновением таяла на глаза. Стив поражённо выдохнул и придвинулся ближе, не упуская ни секунды этого поразительного действа. — Большая их часть, в реакторе, — меж тем продолжил Тони. — Остальные циркулируют в теле.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что капсула просто сложилась и поместилась у тебя в груди?

— Всё чуть сложнее, но да, простыми словами — просто сложилась и поместилась. Наночастицы подчиняются моему разуму и способны принимать любую из желаемых форм.

— У меня сейчас голова взорвётся, — признался Стив. Все его представления о реальности сыпались один за другим, потому что самое нереальное, о чём он когда-либо слышал и читал — меркло перед сидящим перед ним мужчиной. — Они что, могут сложиться в космический корабль?

— Нет, конечно. Их количество ограничено.

— Но на космическую капсулу хватает.

— Это не то, чтобы космическая капсула. Не уверен, что в открытом космосе она будет полезна. Скорее, она должна была выдержать падение. Но посадка оказалась слишком мягкой.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? У тебя вообще был какой-то план? — вопрос вертелся на языке Стива весь их разговор, и от ответа Тони зависело многое. Ведь на данный момент всё, чем Стив жил, менялось кардинально. Завтра, о котором он думал редко, обретало более-менее понятные очертания.

Тони не ответил. Не то, чтобы Стив этого не ожидал, но чутьё подсказывало, что Тони, в отличие от самого Стива, людям верил и подлости не ждал. Возможно, он и сам не знал, что дальше делать, что, по мнению Стива, являлось проблемой. Место и время для импровизации Тони выбрал далеко не лучшее. Даже, если он предполагал увидеть дикий мир без следа человечества; только возможность для новой жизни. А получил… то, что получил.

Когда погасли последние угли, комната не погрузилась в привычный Стиву мрак. Голубого мягкого свечения от груди Тони не хватало, чтобы осветить всё, но и наполненная старыми кошмарами темнота отступила. Стива затянуло в забытое ощущение из детства, до нападения на их коммуну, до смерти отца, до того, как мама последний раз поцеловала его перед сном в лоб.

Являясь пришельцем, гостем этой планеты, Тони был единственным, кому Стив мог доверять. Обманывал ли он? Чутьё молчало, а ему Стив хотя бы верил больше, чем собственным глазам и ушам.

— Не было у меня никакого плана. Только сбежать с Ковчега.

— А я догадался, — беззлобно подклол Стив, но Тони неотрывно смотрел в темноту, где минуты назад тлели угли, и его мрачный вид напрягал. Только Стив подумал расслабиться.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Тогда объясни.

— Это…

— Очень сложно. Я уже понял. Но ты постарайся.

— Зачем тебе это знать? Внезапно тоже захотел хорошего будущего?

— Даже, если так. Во всей округе я единственный, кто тебе может помочь. Половина захочет тебя убить, и им наплевать на все эти штуки в тебе. А другая, — Стив запнулся, — знаешь, я уверен, что другая тоже тебя убьёт до того, как ты раскроешь рот.

— А что же ты? Самый праведный из всех? На Иисуса ты не тянешь, даже с этой бородой.

— Я единственный, кто знал о существовании корабля. И большую часть жизни хотел на него попасть, и хочу этого до сих пор. У меня, в отличие от тебя, есть план.

Свет, льющийся из груди Тони, стал ярче. Стив было напрягся, когда Тони двинулся с места и пересел поближе. Слишком близко. Последний человек, который подбирался к Стиву на расстояние чуть меньшее, чем сел Тони, уже не дышал.

— Альтрон меня найдёт, Стив. Если ещё не начал искать, то скоро начнёт, — неожиданно горько прошептал Тони.

— И что в этом плохого?

— Жизнь на Ковчеге не такая радужная, как может показаться. Мы существуем под круглосуточным наблюдением. Ни шага в сторону. Чёткий график, никаких сбоев. Всё, что происходит на корабле, происходит только с позволения ИИ. Он контролирует абсолютно все процессы.

— Звучит как…

— Диктатура под лозунгом «во благо». Что тебе съесть, куда пойти, с кем поговорить, а с кем ты не должен пересечься…

— Трахаетесь тоже под его чутким руководством?

— Мы не трахаемся, — вкрадчиво прошептал Тони. — Близкий контакт запрещён.

— В смысле? А дети как же?

— Выращиваются в пробирках. В нужный момент отбираются оптимальные особи для размножения. Альтрон следит за популяцией всех биологических видов на корабле.

— Вы там что, не одни?

— А думаешь, почему корабль называется Ковчегом? Каждой твари по паре, слышал о таком? Он соблюдает прописанный протокол.

— Когда Альтрон найдёт тебя, что он сделает?

— Раньше он не мог причинить мне вред. Это заложено в основе его программы. Он не может от нечего делать причинить вред человеку. Но мои действия подвергают опасности других, по его протоколу, конечно — я пытаюсь вернуть корабль на Землю до наступления часа «икс». Меня не спасёт даже то, что я Старк.

— Старк?

В их маленьком мирке не нашлось бы ни единого человека, который не слышал бы эту фамилию. Логотип Старк Индастриз находили на разбитых самолётах, машинах и оружии. А в коллекции Стива надпись была выгравирована практически на каждой детали, которые всё ещё работали.

— Да, так вот вышло. У меня есть доступ к системам корабля, и на это Альтрон не может никак повлиять. Но он способен сделать всё, чтобы я не был в состоянии продолжать курировать работу корабля.

— Это как?

— Сделает нового Старка, у которого нет сомнений в безупречности работы компьютера. А старого, то есть меня, можно до конца дней запереть в какой-нибудь камере, пока я не сойду с ума или не покончу с собой. Так, навскидку. Если не придумает что-нибудь похуже.

— И сколько у тебя есть времени, пока Альтрон не начнёт поиски?

— Надеюсь, пара дней. И за это время мы должны сделать всё, чтобы ты тоже попал на Ковчег.

***

Бензина предсказуемо не хватило, чтобы доехать до убежища. Правда, Стив надеялся протянуть хоть немного дальше — недалеко располагаясь одна из коммун, с которыми Стив иногда торговал. На свалках находились разные вещи, и частенько ему совсем не нужные. Но их удавалось обменять на еду или бензин. В больших поселениях и первого, и второго хватало. Чистильщики, такие же, как и сам Стив, ездили большими группами и на расстояния куда дальше, чем он один, поэтому и запасы их были куда более внушительными.

Оставалась только одна проблема — Тони. Бросить его за воротами нельзя, взять с собой в поселение — тоже не самая удачная идея. И дело совсем не в том, что Тони мог что-то сказать или сделать, привлекая к себе лишнее внимание. Просто Тони… он был не таким, как они. Он выделялся, даже в застёгнутой наглухо куртке. Даже, повяжи Стив ему на лицо свой защитный платок. Его выдавало всё — упрямый взгляд, жесты, уверенная походка, будто он не шёл, а плыл над землёй. И руки. Первыми в глаза бросались руки, не знавшие тяжёлой работы. Без глубоких ссадин и ожогов. Как будто Тони ни разу не был на грани смерти, когда приходилось вырывать собственную жизнь вместе с ногтями.

— До твоего убежища далеко? — опираясь задницей о мотоцикл, Тони нервно вытер стекающий по вискам пот.

— Если тащить мотоцикл, а мы будем его тащить, то до вечера не дойдём.

— Я мог бы, — Тони выразительно замолчал и похлопал ладонью по сидению. Его пальцы обволокло серебряными частицами, и тонкими щупальцами они поползли по деталям мотоцикла.

— Ты мог бы что? — Стива зрелище завораживало, но всё ещё не укладывалось в голове, как вообще подобное возможно.

— Завести его.

Прозвучало слишком двусмысленно. И Стиву могло бы показаться, но улыбка Тони говорила об обратном. Он сказал то, что сказал, продолжая окутывать мотоцикл этими странными штуками, которые не просто вытекали из реактора в груди, но и циркулировали по венам Тони — от висков до кончиков пальцев.

— И он поедет?

— Он полетит, Стив.

— Полетит, в смысле полетит?

— Да, на чистой энергии, отсюда, — Тони пару раз быстро ткнул пальцами в центр груди, и частицы активизировались. Но Стив, как бы ему ни хотелось увидеть и на собственной шкуре прочувствовать, каково это — взлететь, схватил Тони за запястье и оторвал от мотоцикла.

— Нет, — вкрадчиво произнёс он. — Даже не думай об этом. Ты хоть представляешь, что случится, если это увидят?

— Но здесь никого. Подумают, что галлюцинации. На этой жаре и не такое может привидеться.

— Тони, нет. Слишком опасно. Всё, что хоть как-то выбивается из понимания нормы в этом мире, или крадут, или уничтожают. И нет никакой гарантии, что никто не налетит на нас с оружием.

— Как вчерашняя стая летучих обезьян? — хмыкнул Тони, но руку не вырвал. Голубое свечение вновь побледнело, а наночастицы больше не обхватывали мотоцикл щупальцами.

— Я, — Стив запнулся. — Я знаю эту отсылку.

— Да, классная книжка. Читал её когда-то в детстве. Ты тоже?

— Да, мама читала.

— Ладно, ковбой. Если не хочешь по-простому, то давай делать, как ты скажешь. Лишь бы быстрее убраться с открытой местности. Не то, чтобы Альтрона, если что, остановила крыша над головой, но мне всё равно комфортнее в замкнутом пространстве. Здесь слишком много места.

— Только надень это, — всё ещё немного обескураженный, Стив снял с шеи платок и передал Тони. Даже с прикрытым лицом, он не походил на местного. Но была не была, лишь бы никто не обратил внимание на серебряные полосы на его шее.

Тони оказался сильнее, чем выглядел на первый взгляд. Наверное, всё дело было в наночастицах, о которых он бегло рассказал Стиву, пока они толкали мотоцикл в сторону городка, где Стив намеревался достать немного бензина и обменять вчерашние находки. Тони согласился с его желанием не выделяться, хотя от Стива не скрылось то, что тот просто был на своей волне, где-то далеко отсюда. В расчётах, наверное. Погружённый в план спасения человечества, хотя спасённое человечество было как раз не на Земле. Озвучивать эти мысли Стив не собирался. Он слишком мало знал об Альтроне, да и о Тони знал не больше. Но достаточно, чтобы помогать. И достаточно, чтобы не дать Альтрону его забрать как можно дольше.

Своим появление Тони дал Стиву то, чего он был лишён всю жизнь — надежду на лучшее будущее. И, как ни странно, дело было не только в попадании на космическую станцию, но и в самом Старке. Потому что теперь он знал о последствиях, которые всё усложняли. Рано или поздно, но Тони вернётся на Ковчег, со Стивом или без. И его не ждёт там ничего хорошего, как и Стива, если Альтрон именно такой, каким его обрисовал Старк. Значит, оставалось два выхода — или прятаться на Земле, если это вообще возможно, или же захватить корабль, что пока что казалось чем-то нереальным. Но в этом случае Тони планировал вернуть Ковчег на Землю, в этот оплот анархии и хаоса, в этот ад из обездоленных, искалеченных душ; в непрерывный мрак что днём, что ночью. А хотели ли этого остальные обитатели Ковчега? Вот в чём заключался самый главный вопрос.

— Сколько здесь примерно людей? — спросил Тони, когда они остановились передохнуть. До города оставалось всего ничего. Изгибаясь, вымощенная дорога вела вниз, и с каждой милей следы колёс просматривались всё отчётливее. Они шли по не самой популярной, судя по слабым старым следам.

— Не считал, но много. Около тысячи, может больше.

— А раньше? Как было?

— Меньше, немного меньше. За последние пару лет город разросся. Люди, они… знаешь, они считают, что большой город может дать защиту.

— А ты считаешь не так?

— Нет. Больше людей — больше ресурсов. Значит большая опасность нападения. Я уже не раз такое видел.

— Если всё дело в ресурсах, то Ковчег сможет их дать.

— Только не начинай опять. Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— Тебе говорили, что ты упрямый как баран?

— Ты не первый в этом.

Тони в ответ только закатил глаза. Чувствуя затылком его взгляд, Стив вновь навалился на руль и покатил мотоцикл по дороге. Вдалеке уже виднелся высокий забор и массивные ворота. Когда-то город был намного больше, как и многие города вдоль горного хребта. Но ряд землетрясений поглотил их, уничтожив всю инфраструктуру. И человечество вернулось чуть ли не в средние века. Асфальтированных дорог больше не было. Кое-где оставались целые участки, но мало кто рисковал ездить по ним. Если в их мире и было что-то хорошее на виду, значит кто-то точно уже приложил к этому руку и обратил в ловушку.

— Мы пройдём через ворота просто так?

— Да. Днём они всегда открыты. Закрываются только к вечеру.

— А как же защита?

— По всему периметру, присмотрись, выстроены часовые. На башнях — пулемёты.

— И в каждом городе так?

— В большинстве. Так проще отражать нападение, — они наконец-то вошли в ворота, и Стив осматривался по сторонам в поисках знакомых лиц. После стольких дней в одиночестве и тишине, до встречи с Тони, конечно, городской шум поначалу оглушал. — От меня ни на шаг, понял?

— Да, босс, — отмахнулся Тони. Он почти безостановочно вертел головой, переполненный любопытством, ведь никогда в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Хотя здесь толком не на что было смотреть. Дома, наскоро склепанные из старых грузовых контейнеров; торговые лавки с хламом; грязь и слишком много детей, оставленных без родительского присмотра. В таких местах не терпели нахлебников, и каждый обязан был приносить пользу — выезжать с поисковыми группами за пределы города, разбирать завалы, работать на стройке, чинить, убирать — делать что угодно, чтобы город не загнивал.

Поглядывая на Тони, Стива так и подмывало спросить, этого ли будущего Старк хотел бы для человечества, но даже одного взгляда хватило, чтобы догадаться — ему сейчас не до ответов на ехидные вопросы. Столько жалости и сожаления Стив никогда и не видел.

— Ты не виноват в этом, — остановившись у одной из лавок, Стив сжал плечо Тони, пытаясь поймать его взгляд

— Они все сейчас могли быть на Ковчеге.

— Который ты хочешь вернуть на Землю. Ты бы определился.

— Одно другому не противоречит, Стив, — устало, будто ему надоело объяснять, выдохнул Старк. — Почему встали?

— Потому что сюда мы и шли.

На первый взгляд лавка была неприметной. Незнающий прошёл бы туда, где заезжих громче зазывают. Но, наученный опытом, порой и очень горьким, Стив уже знал, куда идти. Здесь, по крайней мере, не обманут. И бензин разбавленный не зальют. Расценки в лавке мелкими не были, но качество того стоило.

— Vy posmotrite, kogo syuda zaneslo. Davno ne zaezzhal, — не очень-то и приветливо встретил их женский голос. А после из-за стеллажа вышла женщина, глянув придирчиво на Стива и Тони. — Ty vyglyadish' eshchyo huzhe, chem v proshlyj raz.

— Я всё равно не понимаю, что ты говоришь, чокнутая русская. Баки здесь? — мрачно пробурчал Стив. Тони с любопытством рассматривал содержимое полок, пока Стив замер под взглядом зелёных глаз. На полках лежали в основном безделушки, старые книги, предметы быта. Тони трогал почти каждую, будто впервые видел. А может быть и правда впервые, ведь, по его рассказам, на Ковчеге постепенно всё заменялось технологиями, схожими с той, что была спрятана на его груди. Поэтому на Землю и сбрасывали так много устаревшего мусора, который для землян был на вес золота.

— Pochemu on nazyvaet tebya choknutoj? — взяв с полки старую шкатулку с часами, Тони, игнорируя откровенно удивлённый взгляд Стива, хитро улыбнулся под платком.

— Potomu chto u nego problemy s socializaciej, — если она и была удивлена, услышав родную речь, то почти и не показала этого. Стива с одной стороны восхищала способность Наташи контролировать эмоции, а с другой стороны пугала. У него таких способностей не было, потому он и смотрел сейчас на Тони во все глаза.

— Da, ya tozhe zametil. No ehtim golubym glazam mozhno mnogoe prostit', — хмыкнул Тони. — Tak chto, gde ehtot Baki? U nas k nemu delo.

Наташа ещё раз глянула на Тони, потом на Стива. Потом ещё раз на Тони, улыбнувшись ему. И скрылась за неприметной дверью.

— Ты знаешь русский? — шагнув к Тони, Стив схватил его чуть выше локтя. Он не злился, конечно, нет, просто был чертовски ошарашен. В этих местах никто кроме Баки не знал этот язык, и тот, выучил кое-как, но у него хотя бы был стимул.

— Я знаю тысячу девятьсот два языка, включая диалекты и вымирающие языки этой планеты на момент извержения вулкана. Все они были записаны в программу Ковчега, чтобы сохранить для потомков, — объясняя, Тони сдвинул с лица платок, и выглядел при этом очень довольным.

— Как они уместились в твоей голове?

— Это наука, Стив, — фыркнув, Тони придвинулся к Стиву вплотную, чтобы больше никто их не услышал, и зашептал на ухо. — На самом деле я знаю только один язык. Остальное — кодирует языковой модификатор. Он встроен у меня за ухом, поэтому я уже и слышу, и произношу слова на нужном языке.

— Где ты был всю мою жизнь? — посмеиваясь, Стив даже и не подумал сначала, как прозвучали его слова, а потом послышались приближающиеся голоса, и не осталось времени для объяснений. Хотя нужны ли они были?

— Я уже и забыл, как выглядит мой лучший друг, — может в словах Баки и проскользнул укор, но Стива он обнял одной рукой крепко. Каждый раз эти объятия давались Стиву с трудом. И не только объятия. Приходилось заставлять себя смотреть в глаза другу, который из-за него столького лишился. Баки, казалось, прошлое вообще не волновало. Его жизнерадостная улыбка не была наигранной, и от этого становилось чуть легче.

— Привет, Бак. Как жизнь?

— Неплохо, как видишь. Ещё держимся. А ты? — осмотрел он Стива с головы до ног и кивнул на Тони. — Нашёл себе напарника?

— Долгая история.

— Оставайся на ужин, заодно и расскажешь. Эй, парень, который покорил мою жену. Ты тоже приглашён, — Баки окликнул Тони, пока тот продолжал рассматривать полки с товаром. От Стива не укрылось, с каким подозрительным прищуром друг рассматривал Старка. Мельком осмотрев Тони, Стив увидел то же, что и Баки — серебряную полоску за ухом.

— В другой раз, Бак. Мы спешим.

— Ладно. Так чем могу?

— Мне нужен бензин. Десять. Лучше пятнадцать.

— Найду. Что взамен?

Вместо ответа Стив поставил на стол рюкзак. Обычно он привозил больше, но из-за капсулы на этот раз пришлось уходить практически налегке. Наташа бесшумно появилась за спиной Стива, обошла его и присела на край стола, рассматривая новый товар.

— Что-то в этот раз мало.

— Мародёры помешали. Так что это всё, что есть.

— Дам восемь, Стив. И то по дружбе. Здесь не за что давать больше.

Стив понимал это прекрасно. И в другой раз может и поторговался бы, но теперь в его жизни, возможно, не будет другого раза. Если их с Тони план удастся хотя бы наполовину, Стив покинет Землю, и, скорее всего, погибнет где-то в космосе, даже не долетев до Ковчега.

— Буду должен, Бак. Спасибо.

— Больше ничего?

— Нет.

— А твоему другу?

— Тоже ничего.

— Ty uveren? — Наташа, в отличие от Баки, не церемонилась. Она подошла к Тони, и конечно же от её взгляда не ускользнула одна особенность, которую Тони со Стивом пытались скрыть.

— Da, nam prosto nuzhen benzin, — Тони отставил на полку шкатулку. До Стива запоздало долетел мерный тихий щёлк, доносящийся из-под крышки.

— Ty ved' ne mestnyj.

— Da. Moj dom ochen' daleko otsyuda. Nadeyus', skoro ty stanesh' ego gost'ej.

— Esli priglashaesh', — Наташа не стала договаривать, но от Тони отошла. А Стив только сейчас понял, что и не дышал вовсе, готовый в любую минуту схватиться за пистолет. Чёрт, он доверял Баки, а тот доверял Наташе. Но их жизнь, жизнь каждого человека на этой планете не оставляла места доверию и пониманию. Земля озлобилась, и порой её жестокость не знала границ. Рука Баки была тому прямым доказательством и одним из тех воспоминаний, которые являлись Стиву по ночам в кошмарах.

— Восемь литров, Баки, — напомнил Стив.

— Сейчас залью. Мотоцикл на улице?

Стив кивнул, и Баки снова исчез в подсобке. Наташа безмолвно принялась собирать со стола разложенный товар и не обращала больше на Стива внимания. Это ощущение было ложным, Стив как никто знал об этом, но, в конце концов, она знала о нём многое и ещё ни разу не воспользовалась. Просто знала.

— Зачем ты их завёл? — подойдя к Тони, Стив ткнул на шкатулку с часами.

— А что не так? — Тони явно не понимал его обеспокоенности. — Они не шли.

— Зачем им идти? Никто не знает, сколько сейчас времени.

— В смысле?

— А как его определить, умник? Электроника вся полетела. Солнца нет, звёзд тоже.

— Ну, теперь они показывают точное.

— Зачем?

— Я чиню сломанные вещи, помнишь? Когда Ковчег спустится на Землю, то смогу починить и твоего друга.

Стив раздражённо выдохнул. Тони с завидным упорством собирался принести в этот мир кусочек рая, которого тот не заслуживал. Да, некоторые — как Наташа, как Баки, заслуживали лучшей жизни, но проще было бы поднять их на корабль. Тони просто не понимал, а Стива разрывало от желания того, чтобы Тони его понял.

— Стив, готово, — прокричал Баки с улицы.

Тони на прощание подмигнул Наташе, и вышел вслед за Стивом из магазина, снова натянув на лицо платок.

— Залил чуть больше. Нат только не говори.

— Мне бы и восьми до дома хватило, — с благодарностью похлопав Баки по плечу, Стив передал Тони пустой рюкзак.

— Знаю. Зато будет чуть больше, чтобы опять заехать в гости. Серьёзно, Стив. Не пропадай надолго. Я уже думал, что больше не появишься.

— Я постараюсь, Бак.

Баки отступил от мотоцикла, когда Стив сел на сидение и завёл мотор. Может, стоило сказать другу, что, возможно, он больше не вернётся. А может Стив не хотел заранее обрекать себя на провал прощанием. В любом случае, он просто надеялся, что у него ещё будет время заехать сюда хотя бы раз.

***

К убежищу они подъехали, когда совсем стемнело. Большую часть дороги ехали с выключенными фарами, чтобы не привлекать внимание — мало ли кто мог забрести не туда. По дороге домой Стив мог проехать даже с закрытыми глазами.

Сюда действительно мало кто забредал. Гор боялись. В них или прятались мародёры, или трясло. Когда-то здесь неслабо тряхнуло и завалило тоннель с железной дорогой. Всё, что можно было вытащить отсюда, вытащили, но рядом не основали никакого поселения. Ближайший город находился в паре десятков миль. Кому нужна бесполезная дорога, по которой больше не могли ходить поезда?

Стив нашёл это место, когда ему было то ли четырнадцать, то ли пятнадцать. К цифрам он не привязывался, помнил лишь примерно. Смысл, если даже не знал, в какой день родился? Нашёл заваленный проход, а, пройдя глубже — поезд. У выхода с другой стороны он наткнулся на человеческие тела. Проще было бы оставить их здесь, свалить всех в одну кучу и забыть о том, что видел. Но от мысли, что каждый раз он будет проезжать мимо горы костей, накатывала жуть. Недалеко от тоннеля теперь была насыпь, с большим камнем, чтобы не забыть. Мама бы гордилась им, сказала бы, что он поступил правильно, подарив мёртвым покой.

Они молчали с того момента, как выехали из города. Стив физически ощущал напряжение Тони. Но не задавал вопросов, давая Старку время. Время, которого у них оставалось всё меньше. Может, хотя бы здесь Тони сможет почувствовать себя в безопасности. И скроется от Альтрона. Глупо, ведь наверняка какая-то гора его не остановит.

— В общем, проходи и располагайся, — Стив забрался в вагон первым. Включил свет, слабый, но достаточный, чтобы было видно, куда ступаешь.

— Настоящий поезд, серьёзно? Я такие только на фотографиях в архиве видел, — Тони с восторгом оглядывался по сторонам. Голубой свет на его груди стал ярче, освещая помещение, хотя смотреть здесь было не на что. Последний вагон был грузовым, и Стив практически весь его вычистил. На полках лежали чемоданы, которые не удалось приспособить или обменять; у стены стоял велосипед; друг на друге уместились несколько ящиков, в которых Стив хранил ненужный хлам. — Здесь ведь потрясающе!

— Ты это несерьёзно, да?

— Стив, ты что? Я живу в коробке четыре на четыре с белыми стенами, белым потолком, белым… да всем, Стив. Никакой индивидуальности. Ничего, что выбивалось бы за рамки и вызывало эмоции. А здесь, — Тони замолчал, подбирая слова, услышав которые сердце Стива сделало сальто, — здесь я бы остался навсегда.

Здесь, в этом поезде, в этих вагонах, где Стив построил свой собственный маленький ковчег, жизнь действительно не казалась такой уж загнивающей. Тишина, покой и безопасность, если, конечно, не убьёт обвалом. Но там, за выходом из тоннеля, была реальная жизнь, часть которой Тони сегодня имел возможность увидеть.

— После всего, что ты увидел сегодня, неужели ты хочешь вернуть сюда людей? Всех тех людей, которые всю жизнь не знали лишений, не знали человеческой жестокости? — всё же спросил Стив, хотя заведомо знал ответ на свой вопрос. Возможно, он подсознательно надеялся, что Тони сможет его переубедить.

— Я футурист, Стив. Я вижу, каким может быть наше будущее. Я знаю, что, оторванные от Земли, от реальности, выжившие постепенно утратят всё человеческое. Станут амёбами, погружёнными в виртуальный мир. У них нет права выбора, нет права голоса. Неужели лишний кусок хлеба того стоит?

— Ты даже себе представить не можешь, чего он стоит. Я ни разу в жизни не ел ни куска свежего хлеба. Здесь больше ничего не растёт. Без чистой воды, без солнца, всего этого нет.

— Но есть ультрафиолетовые батареи, есть парники. Есть очистители воды. Благодаря Ковчегу Земля получит второй шанс.

— И упустит его.

— Стив, — обречённо выдохнул Тони и сделал то, чего Стив не ожидал. Желал подсознательно. Но не ожидал, когда Тони сжал ладонями его щёки, вкрадчиво прошептав. — Оно того стоит. Настоящая жизнь стоит всего. Я смогу всё исправить. Просто поверь мне, я смогу. Но я не справлюсь один. Только…

— Вместе, да?

Тони кивнул. Он продолжал держать Стива за щёки и заглядывал в глаза с требовательной нежностью, а Стив… как же сильно он хотел Тони верить. Ведь и выбора у него другого не оставалось. Как раньше уже не будет. Стив не сможет жить как прежде, преследуя выбросы мусора по свалкам, а после скрываться в убежище, пока вновь не придётся выползти на свет.

— Я помогу тебе. Я дал слово, и я помогу тебе.

— И я смогу тебя переубедить. А теперь показывай мне свои сокровища!

Футурист. Инженер. Больше, чем человек. А на деле любопытный, как ребёнок, хотя видел в своей жизни настоящие чудеса. Да и сам был производным чуда.

Показывать Стиву особо и нечего было. По сути, он обосновался в следующей паре вагонов. Дальше редко заходил, старался держать всё нужное поближе к выходу, если что.

Первым, что привлекло внимание Тони в его «лаборатории», был очиститель для воды. Сооружённый из всевозможных бутылок и колб, он перегонял воду через мох, на выходе выдавая действительно чистую воду. Её Стив пил, не боясь отравиться.

На столешнице, которая когда-то, видимо, была барной или кухонной стойкой, лежали механические части. Они были следующим, на что Тони обратил своё внимание. Детали и чертежи, книги по механике. И раньше, чем Стив открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, что это, Тони поражённо выдохнул:

— Ты строишь реактивный двигатель.

— Я же должен как-то попасть на корабль. До него можно только долететь, — немного смущённо ответил Стив, присев на подлокотник небольшого дивана.

— Я не думал, что ты настолько серьёзно. Что ты…

— Додумаюсь, да?

— Не обижайся.

— Я знаю, что не выгляжу умником. Так что не обижусь. Не сильно. Тем более он всё равно не работает.

— Я разберусь, в чём проблема. Он взлетит.

Вот так просто. Тони разберётся, и он взлетит. Дело его жизни могло быть исполнено просто по щелчку пальцев, потому что Стиву на голову свалился этот человек. Стоило себя ущипнуть, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего с ним в последние дни.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Завтра? Я немного устал. У тебя ведь есть, где спать?

Прошлую ночь их сон нельзя было назвать комфортным. На полу в заброшенном доме, после чего в мышцах тянуло, а после целого дня, в обнимку с мотоциклом, хотелось сдохнуть.

Да, у Стива было уютное лежбище. Правда никогда не было гостей, ночных особенно. И с этого момента начинались проблемы.

— Пойдём. Покажу тебе, что дальше, — махнув рукой, Стив перешёл в следующий вагон. В первом же купе он оборудовал склад, поближе к лаборатории. Во втором — тоже. А вот у третьего Тони вновь задержался, и от Стива не скрылось удивление и восхищение в его взгляде.

Освещение здесь было совсем другим. Стив никогда не выключал фиолетовые лампы, только заглушал иногда, давая растениям отдохнуть. Может, солнца больше не было на этой планете, не было и никогда не будет, но здесь, в этом купе, он создал своё солнце.

Ни слова не говоря, Тони зашёл внутрь. Вряд ли то, что он видел сейчас, было в новинку. Ведь Тони рассказывал о том, что на Ковчеге выращивают растения по тому же принципу. Нет, его удивляло другое, и Стив это понял, когда Тони глубоко вдохнул.

Запах. Ему нравился запах, которым он как будто насыщался с каждым вдохом. Закрыв глаза, он просто стоял в этой маленькой комнатке и дышал. И у Стива от его улыбки сердце колотилось в груди как заведённое.

— Тони?

— По этому же принципу мы сможем оживить планету, — Тони наконец-то отмер и подошёл к одной из полок. Бережно дотрагиваясь до нежных листьев, он склонился над растением и вдохнул. — Это невероятно. Я никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Что это?

— Обычная мята. Её легко выращивать, без солнца. Батарей хватает.

— Я знаю, что такое мята, но у нас она пахнет не так. Понимаешь? Она пахнет не так. Не по-настоящему. У нашей какой-то приглушённый запах, как будто она не должна вызывать никаких эмоций. Это отвратительно.

— Не начинай, пожалуйста. Я ведь обещал помочь.

— Одно дело обещать, но другое — понимать. Я должен быть уверен, что ты не откажешься в последний момент из-за принципов.

— Ну, кому-то придётся поступиться принципами. Ты пока не собираешься.

— Нет, потому что дело уже не только в принципах.

— А в чём ещё?

Оторвав один маленький листок, Тони растёр его между пальцами. Купе практически моментально наполнилось холодным зелёным ароматом. И пусть у Стива с ним были связаны не лучшие воспоминания, сейчас важным было то, что чувствует Тони. В какой-то момент это действительно стало важным.

— Если я не справлюсь с Альтроном, то больше никогда не увижу тебя, — обречённость в его голосе кольнула сильнее, чем Стив мог допустить ещё несколько дней назад. Странная, необычная привязанность, надежда, восторг, которые наполнили его жизнь, сконцентрировались в этом человеке.

— Если я тебе не помогу, то тоже больше никогда тебя не увижу, — ответил он не задумываясь. Ведь о настоящем не задумываются, говорила ему мама. Оно просто есть, в голове и в сердце, и никогда не стыдно в нём признаться. Ведь завтра может быть слишком поздно. — Пойдём. Я покажу тебе, где сплю.

Оставляя позади всё, что могло отвлечь их обоих, Стив довёл Тони до последней двери. Щёлкнул выключателем, и комната заполнилась слабым светом из нескольких десятков белых лампочек. Он нашёл гирлянду в одной из сумок очень давно, и не мог не повесить здесь. Он видел рождественские фильмы на маленьком телевизоре в лаборатории. Их было не больше двадцати на флэшке. Наверное, включали пассажирам во время долгих поездок. И Стив всей душой любил эти фильмы, пусть они навевали грусть и сожаление. Мира этих фильмов больше не было, и никогда до этого Стив и не думал о том, что он ещё может вернуться. Благодаря Тони.

— Здесь уютно.

Он стоял очень близко, слишком близко. Поддавшись порыву, Стив опустил ладони Тони на плечи, и ткань под его прикосновениями стала исчезать, скользя к реактору.

— Это очень удобно, — нервно засмеялся он, и Тони тоже улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Мысль о том, что для Тони всё происходящее впервые, пульсировала в голове, от чего Стив плохо соображал. А вот Тони, в отличие от него, ситуацию контролировал. Он провёл ладонями по груди ещё одетого Стива, обнял за шею и, потянув к себе, поцеловал. Или он лукавил, когда говорил, что никогда не был ни с кем, или у Тони был талант к поцелуям. Потому что Стива повело моментально.

Руки у Тони пахли мятой. Он весь пропитался этим ароматом, и плохие воспоминания с каждой секундой поцелуя оставляли Стива, как дурной сон поутру. Оторваться от Тони у него не было сил. Сжимая ладонями его плечи, Стив целовал Тони всё жарче. Когда же Тони внезапно прикусил за губу и потянул, Стив удивлённо, но с наслаждением застонал. Тони перебирал волосы на его затылке, гладил по шее и, в какой-то момент, когда поцелуев стало недостаточно, дёрнул застёжку на куртке. Чёрт, Стив был слишком одет против голого Тони. Абсолютно голого Тони, которому и раздеваться не нужно. Мимолётная мысль — и он готов к чему угодно, путешествие это в пустыне или секс.

— Сейчас, дай мне минуту, — прошептал Стив, напоследок мазнув поцелуем по губам Тони. И мягко подтолкнул того к кровати, принимаясь тут же раздеваться. До этого момента кровать никогда не казалась Стиву узкой. Но теперь, когда Тони лежал у стены и места рядом с ним почти не оставалось, уместиться получилось бы, только прижавшись вплотную.

Серебряные линии обвивали всё его тело. Даже в полутьме Стив мог проследить каждую, от пальцев ног до висков. В который раз поражаясь тому, насколько Тони был идеальным, Стив ощущал каждый свой изъян. «Шрамы украшают мужчину», говорила ему мама, зашивая первую из ран, которых на теле Стива за всю жизнь накопилось немало. В Тони изъянов не было и быть не могло. И теперь Стив это не только видел, но и чувствовал, опустившись рядом, почти сверху.

— Я покажу тебе, — выдохнул он, опираясь на локоть.

— Я не настолько профан, как ты думаешь.

— Но ты ведь…

— У меня неплохая теоретическая база, — хмыкнул Тони, и в свете реактора Стив залюбовался его смущённой улыбкой. — Настало время для практики.

Стив кивнул. Чёрт, он давно ни с кем не был. Слишком давно, и, возможно, разницы для Тони и не будет, но Стива переполняло желание сделать всё идеально.

Со стороны выхода послышался треск, и маленькие лампочки медленно потухли. Ещё один аккумулятор полетел. Завтра Стив его заменит, если выберется из кровати.

Серебряные вены оказались такими же тёплыми на ощупь, как и живая плоть. И Стив с восхищением очерчивал пальцами пересекающие тело линии.

— Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?

— Когда ты до них дотрагиваешься? Нет, — в темноте шёпот Тони прозвучал ещё интимнее. Лёжа вплотную к Стиву, он дышал ему в шею и поглаживал под скулой, ожидая, пока Стив натрогается вдоволь.

— Я думал, они часть тебя.

— Они часть меня, но они не настоящие. Не живые. Я настоящий в других местах.

— Вот здесь? — переспросил Стив, нетерпеливо скользнув ладонью Тони между ног, а Тони шумно вдохнул.

Они почти не целовались; водили губами по губам, щекам, напряжённой шее, двигаясь в одном ритме. Подстраиваясь под Тони, Стив сжимал пальцами оба их члена, надрачивая. Зажимая между ног бедро, тёрся, как тёрся и Тони о него, всё быстрее толкаясь в грубую ладонь.

Может отчасти Тони был не человеком, был больше, чем человек с этими технологическими вставками. Но человечности в нём хватило бы на сотню тех, с кем Стив имел дело на этой земле. И от этого он казался ещё более необходимым. Его стоны, и сильные пальцы, вцепившиеся Стиву в спину, и сбитое дыхание в недо-поцелуях, когда они одни на сотни миль — ещё никогда Стива не переполняло подобное ощущение доверия и покоя.  

Слабый свет пробивался из соседней комнатки. Приподнявшись на локте, Тони нависал над Стивом. Касаясь кончиками пальцев грубых шрамов, он изучал сильное тело под собой, теперь дотрагиваясь вдумчиво и осознанно. Минуты назад, когда он цеплялся за Стива, кончая, им обоим до осознанности не было никакого дела. Важнее было чувствовать друг друга, сейчас, в эту минуту, а остальное могло подождать хотя бы немного. Им обоим нужен был тайм-аут.

Любопытство Тони не утихало. И не то, чтобы Стива это напрягало… Хотя, нет, напрягало. Ведь Тони не просто дотрагивался; он запоминал.

— Уже прощаешься? — выдохнул Стив, игнорируя подступивший к горлу ком. Тони не ответил. Зачем подтверждать и так очевидные вещи, верно? План планом, каким бы безумным он ни был, но единственное, на что они могли рассчитывать, всё равно оставалось банальным стечением обстоятельств. Это пресловутое «если». Если Тони не убьют на месте, если Стив доберётся до корабля, если он выдержит полёт в космос, и ещё десяток последующих «если».

Тони прервал поток мыслей поцелуем. Склонился над Стивом, опираясь руками о плечи, и прижался к губам, очень вдумчиво и чувственно. А Стива вновь окутал свежий запах, казалось, въевшийся в кожу на пальцах Тони.

— Тебе не нравится этот запах, — Старк окутал его шёпотом, а до Стива наконец-то дошло, как же сильно он устал за последние дни. Пока голова не оказалась на подушке, он как подсознательно запрещал себе думать об отдыхе.

— Неправда.

— Правда. Зачем тогда выращиваешь?

— У моей мамы были проблемы с сердцем. Она от этого и умерла. А травы помогали. В последние месяцы жизни она пахла так же, всё время. Мне нравится этот запах, потому что он напоминает о маме, но воспоминания эти слишком…

— Не продолжай, я понял, — приложив пальцы к губам Стива, Тони мягко заставил его замолчать на полуслове. — Моей мамы тоже нет.

— Что с ней случилось?

— Я не знаю. Не помню, — нахмурившись, Тони опустился на кровать рядом со Стивом. Вплотную; иначе никак. Серьёзно, и когда-то Стиву было достаточно этого места? Настаивать на ответе Стив не стал — когда Тони будет готов, расскажет сам. Ещё один урок от мамы, которого Стив придерживался в жизни — нельзя давить на тех, кто тебе дорог только потому, что так удобнее тебе, а не им. Иначе потеряешь.

— Расскажешь о своих друзьях?

— М? Что именно?

— Ты ведь говорил, что одиночка. Но сегодня тебя встретили в том доме как родного. Почему ты не живёшь там, в городе?

— Это долгая история.

— Я люблю долгие истории.

— Ладно. Ты ведь видел Баки.

— Ну, да.

— Нет, ты не понял. Ты ведь видел, что с его рукой.

— Которую я собираюсь починить? Да, видел. Я уже примерно представляю, какой протез ему подойдёт.

— Ему бы не понадобился протез, если бы не я, — раздосадованно выдохнул Стив, аккуратно выбираясь из объятий Тони. Сев на край кровати, он попытался найти на полу хотя бы штаны. Нельзя было засыпать вот так, не проверив выход из тоннеля, как бы и устал, как бы ни хотелось отрубиться на неделю. Тони не понимал. Он смотрел в будущее и строил планы, видя возможность во всём, а Стив… А что Стив? Постоянно оглядывался на прошлое, которое мог бы изменить, и жалел об упущенных возможностях. — Из-за меня он потерял руку. Я не всегда жил здесь и не всегда был один. Мы оба были чистильщиками, мы и ещё несколько парней. Я тогда не рассказывал никому, что знаю про корабль. Просто все считали, что я фартовый. А потом мы попали в засаду.

— Как мы с тобой?

— Да, как мы с тобой. Только тогда нам не повезло. Я не очень хочу вспоминать о том, что там произошло. Но только мы с Баки выбрались. И его рука, она, — оборвав себя на полуслове, Стив нервно потёр лоб, стараясь избавиться от жутких картинок, которые всплыли в голове моментально. — Чтобы выбраться, мне пришлось её отрезать. Конец истории. И я не могу больше смотреть ему в глаза, после всего.

— Ты был виноват в том, что вас схватили?

— Да. Моё больное желание узнать хоть что-то о корабле вылилось в то, что мой лучший друг теперь калека. А другие друзья мертвы. Поэтому я один, во всём этом, чтобы больше никто не пострадал.

— Нас теперь двое. И теперь скорее ты из-за меня пострадаешь.

— Оно будет того стоить.

— Возможно, твой друг думает так же. Что оно того стоило. Друзья для этого и есть, чтобы помогать, когда больше никто не может помочь.

— Не уверен.

— А ты спрашивал об этом?

— Думаешь, это так просто? «Хэй, Бак, как тебе живётся без руки, из-за того, что я придурок?», — поднявшись, Стив схватил с пола штаны.

— Ты куда?

— Проверю, всё ли в порядке на улице. Оставайся здесь, тебе, — ладонь Тони опустилась ему на спину, и Стив устало сгорбился под нежным прикосновением, — тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я скоро вернусь.

Тони ничего не ответил. Краем уха Стив услышал, как скрипнул матрас под его весом и зашуршало одеяло.

Стив не хотел сбежать от Тони, а от изматывающих его вопросов. Конечно, Тони не со зла разворошил эмоции, которые Стив предпочитал держать где-то глубоко, чтобы каждый день продолжать делать то, что он делает. Но легче от этого не становилось.

Спрыгнув с поезда, Стив прислушался. Его убежище окружала тишина, и, если раньше она не вызывала никакого отголоска, то сейчас тишина казалась отсчётом перед жёсткой бурей, в которую превратится его жизнь. Возможно, это произойдёт завтра, а возможно через пять минут, а он только и успеет, что вернуться в койку к Тони. Не худший конец, который можно было бы себе представить. Но Стиву больше нравилось что-то вроде «долго и счастливо».

И для этого он сделает всё возможное, чтобы помочь Тони, а там будь что будет.

***

Они оба знали, что рано или поздно это случится, но даже Тони не рассчитывал на то, что судьба подарит им целых два дня. В какой-то момент Стиву даже подумалось, что этот Альтрон, чем бы он ни был, не сможет найти Тони на планете, где от электроники не осталось ровным счётом ничего, что могло бы помочь в поиске.

Два дня спокойствия и тишины, разговоров и поцелуев. Близости, без которой Стив не желал более представлять свою жизнь.

Тони перевернул весь его дом с ног на голову. Он починил телевизор; сумел приспособить старые аккумуляторы для выработки большей энергии маленького сада; кубик Рубика собрал минут за пятнадцать, в то время как Стив бросал это занятие, собирая обычно только одну цветную сторону. Перерыв весь склад со старьём, он нашёл старый плеер и, пока не выжал всё до последнего из батареи, заслушивал песню о малышке, которая прислала письмо, и теперь пора было скорее возвращаться домой. Он открыл одну из сохранившихся бутылок в баре и много смеялся, а Стив смеялся вместе с ним, в какой-то момент поддавшись дико-счастливому настроению человека, который никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя свободным. Об этом Тони шептал Стиву ночью, когда все песни затихли, когда ночной холод вновь пробирал до костей. Когда они вжимали друг друга в сбитые простыни, падая в наслаждение оргазм за оргазмом.

А потом наступило утро пятого дня пребывания Тони на этой планете. Стив толком не успел сообразить, что же произошло, когда Тони дрожащими руками схватился за реактор, пытаясь его отодрать, беззвучно то ли захрипел, то ли закричал. И бросился к выходу из тоннеля. Стив что есть силы побежал за ним, уже понимая, что поздно. Что не догонит, не успеет. Что так было нужно, и они оба это знали задолго до.

Начался обратный отсчёт, и пусть умом Стив понимал, что всё идёт, как должно, а вот сердце отказывалось признавать над собой власть разума.

— Тони! — закричал он, выбегая из тоннеля, тут же ослеплённый яркой вспышкой. Прикрывая ладонью глаза, Стив пытался рассмотреть хоть что-то, пока в один момент свет не потускнел.

Тони завис над землёй в нескольких ярдах от него, в столпе света. Он не мог пошевелиться, лишь беспомощно рвался из невидимых пут. А наниты, которые всегда защищали его, которые первыми приходили на помощь по велению разума, словно испарялись с кожи.

— Стив! — как в вакууме раздался его крик. — Я всё сделал! Всё в твоём рюкзаке! Я всё сделал! Теперь мощности хватит!

Голос Тони привёл его в чувство. Отмерев, Стив бросился к Старку, но секунды — и там, где только что ярко светил белый луч, не осталось ничего. Только был слышен рёв двигателя где-то высоко в небе. Тони исчез в воздухе. Ни следа не осталось, только мутный окрик в ушах.

На подготовку у Стива оставалось полтора дня.

Следуя алгоритму, следующая точка сброса мусора располагалась в семи часах езды от убежища. Первым делом нужно было наполнить бак под завязку. Бензина осталось только на короткую поездку в город, только вот Баки и не предполагал, что Стив вернётся так скоро. Даже будь сброс в противоположной стороне, Стив всё равно заехал бы попрощаться, но его путь и так пролегал через город, который так и не стал ему домом. И теперь, возможно, никогда больше и не станет.

Утром следующего дня он въехал через главные ворота.

Собранный, как никогда прежде, Стив старался затолкать страх и сомнения так глубоко, как только мог. На протяжении большей части своей жизни он поднатаскался в этом, и за себя он не переживал. Страх заключался в другом — Тони уже мог его не дождаться. Тони уже мог не существовать, как ненужный Альтрону изъян в отлаженной системе. И, если Альтрон уже совершил такую ошибку, то Стив сотрёт его до последнего бита.

— Opyat' ty?

Да, у Наташи был веский повод его не любить. Когда Стив приволок истекающего кровью, чудом живого Баки, Наташа ничего не сказала ему. Но и без слов было понятно, что в следующий раз она Стива убьёт не задумываясь.

Под сосредоточенным взглядом Стив своевольно закрыл дверь на засов и спустился на две ступеньки в лавку. Так же молча поставил на стол набитый рюкзак, в который собрал всё самое стоящее, что только удалось накопить.

— Ty menya pugaesh', Stiv.

Он не ответил. Молча достал из рюкзака заряженный аккумулятор, консервы, бутылку скотча и бережно завёрнутые в газету плоды. Свежие, настоящие.

— Это задаток, — наконец посмотрев на Наташу, Стив положил следом бинокль отца — самое ценное, что у него было. — Остальное я отметил на карте. Мне нужен бензин. Полный бак и канистра с собой. И оружие. Дай глянуть на твой тайник. Я знаю, что Баки не одобряет торговлю, но не ты.

— Ты сдохнуть собрался? — неуверенно спросила Наташа на ломаном английском. Конечно, она как никто понимала ценность всего притащенного Стивом добра. Развернув газету, она, впервые на памяти Стива, не смогла совладать с эмоциями — маленькие красные ягоды немного помялись, но вытекший из них сок давал такой божественный аромат, который мог растопить даже сердце русской. — Всё из-за твоего друга?

— Ты дашь то, что мне нужно?

— Где он?

— Или я пойду к кому-нибудь другому со всем этим.

— Если я помогу тебе сдохнуть, Джеймс мне этого никогда не простит. Tupica!

— Лучше ты, чем кто-нибудь, кто обманет и точно угробит, — горько усмехнулся Стив. Он понимал, как всё это выглядело со стороны, тем более что намеренно обрекал своих бывших друзей на муки совести — он не вернётся, а им с этим жить. Но за помощь он готов был отдать всё, что у него оставалось.

— Стив?

Наташа явно не ожидала, что Баки сюда зайдёт. Он не был ранней пташкой никогда, обычно допоздна засиживался в магазине — пытался оживить безнадёжную технику. А по утрам спал до последнего. На это Стив и рассчитывал.

— Привет, Бак. Ты в это время вроде спишь, — как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулся другу Стив. Просто визит, верно? Нашлись новые припасы на обмен, что в этом такого? Только вот Баки, как и Стив, как и Наташа, не первый год варились в этом котле, и каждый из них знал, что такие вещи скопом на обмен не несут. Их приберегают до последнего и даже дольше.

— А ты в это время, — запнулся Баки. — Не влезаешь в какое-то дерьмо? Нат?

— Sama eshchyo nichego ne znayu. Krome togo, chto on sobralsya na tot svet.

— Что ты задумал, Стив?

— Что бы я ни задумал, это касается только меня. Пожалуйста, Бак. Не лезь в это. И, раз уж встал, просто помоги. Мне нужен бензин, так много, как ты можешь дать.

— Чтобы сделать что?

— Ты можешь просто дать мне то, что нужно?! — опираясь на стол, обречённо выдохнул Стив. Знал же, что просто так не отстанут, но отдавать убежище кому-либо другому даже под страхом смерти не стал бы.

— Нет, если мой лучший друг хочет сделать что-то, что его убьёт!

— Я не могу тебе рассказать!

— Почему?!

— Потому что ты обязательно полезешь следом! А я не хочу отвечать за твою жизнь, опять, когда даже за свою отвечать не смогу!

— Когда же до тебя дойдёт, что только я за себя отвечаю?! И всё, что делаю или когда-то делал — это было только моё решение! И ты здесь совершенно не при чём! Хватит себя винить в этом! — Баки дёрнул культей под курткой. — Ты мне жизнь спас, но почему-то до сих пор считаешь, что угробил! Придурок ненормальный!

— A ya govorila, chto on choknutyj, — протянула слова Наташа. Оба оглянулись на неё, только вот Баки с пониманием, а Стив как обычно ни слова не понял, но это было не так уж и важно. Присев у одной из полок, Наташа бережно доставала из-под пола свёртки.

— И что это такое? — спросил Баки, только вот уже и так знал ответ. — Точнее, что это в таком количестве делает в моём доме?

— Spasaet zhizn' nashemu drugu.

— Спасибо, Нат, — Стив кивнул, благодарный за её понимание. — Я оставлю всё это здесь, сами разберётесь, куда…

— Если ты не понял, то она, ну, и я, собираемся с тобой. А куда мы собираемся?

— Za parnem s serebryanymi tatushkami, — раньше, чем Стив успел возразить, Наташа водрузила на стол свои «сокровища» — начищенный до блеска «магнум» с оптическим прицелом, два «хеклера» и, у Стива даже под рёбрами засосало, гранату.

— Я иду один, и возьму всё.

— Ты возьмёшь всё, но только с нами в комплекте, — упрямо фыркнул Баки. Наташа согласно кивнула. — Откуда надо доставать твоего парня?

Конечно, Баки не имел в виду ничего такого, но попал в двадцатку из десяти.

— Всё очень непросто, Бак, — понимая, что не отделается, у Стива, видимо не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как сказать правду.

Приходилось надеяться, что с сумасшедшим они не пойдут на верную смерть.

— Так объясни. Где он? Откуда его надо достать?

— Из космоса, Бак. Он в космосе.

***

— Я всё ещё тебе не верю.

Стив тоже не поверил бы, расскажи кто такую захватывающую историю несколько дней назад. Одно дело — гоняться за кораблём, который может быть откуда угодно. Но другое — знать о существовании такого себе рая, с чистой водой, продвинутой медициной и бесконечной энергией. Где не нужно каждый день драться за ресурсы; только развиваться, улучшая своё благосостояние и благосостояние общества. “Даже в самом страшном сне такое не приснится”, сказал Баки Стиву после короткого пересказа. Действительно, жизнь вокруг казалась настолько привычно-въевшейся в сознание, что один только намёк на возможность существования чего-то лучше, вводила в ступор. После чего накатывала дикая злость. Стив это уже проходил; друзьям только предстояло, ведь от мыслей, что они могли быть там, а не здесь, никуда не убежать.

— И, получается, из всех выживших на Ковчеге, твой Тони оказался единственным сознательным?

— Единственным не прикованным к виртуальной реальности, скорее. Он всю жизнь был сосредоточен на улучшении корабля. В конце концов, это его корабль. Все данные, все расчёты, всё под его контролем. Пока Тони не показалось, что что-то не так.

— Он поделился с тобой?

— Он сам толком ничего не выяснил. Выясняет.

“Если выясняет”, подумал, но не озвучил Стив. В приметы он не верил, но сейчас, когда счёт шёл на часы, а вскоре и на минуты, в ход шло всё. И даже защита от сглаза.

Мысли о плохом упорно лезли в голову. Не отогнать. Перед глазами мелькали самые ужасные картинки из прошлого. Вряд ли, конечно, Альтрон бы использовал те же приёмы, что и любители пыток, но от этого не становилось проще. Потому что прошло два дня. Чёртовых два дня, за которые Стив фактически бездействовал в то время, как с Тони… Хватит!

Спрятавшись в обычном месте недалеко от свалки, куда на этот раз должен был прилететь мусор, Стив, Баки и Наташа принялись за дело.

— Лучший друг, называется. Хотя бы мне мог сказать, что знаешь про сброс?

— Вот сейчас тебе захотелось выяснить именно это? — огрызнулся Стив. Нервное накопившееся в нём напряжение достигло своего максимума. Несмотря на то, что с Тони они всё обговорили, продумали десятки планов для любой ситуации, тем не менее всё упиралось в две такие простые вещи — Тони должен быть жив, а Стив должен долететь до Ковчега, не окочурившись где-то в космосе.

— Sprosish' ego, kogda vernyotsya, — погладив Баки по плечам, Наташа вернулась к наблюдению за периметром. Да, главным для них было выследить корабль, но и про угрозу с земли забывать не стоило. Открытая равнина — место опасное, тем более рядом с потенциальным источником ресурсов. Этим холодным ранним утром сюда могло занести не только чистильщиков, но и шваль похуже.

— Если он вернётся, ты хотела сказать, — Баки оглянулся на неё, а на Стива не смотрел принципиально, пока тот готовился. Они договорились, что довезут Стива до места и во время сброса подъедут на максимально близкое расстояние, чтобы тот успел долететь до корабля до того, как захлопнется люк. Тони всё рассчитал, и его расчётам Стив доверял больше, чем собственному здравому смыслу, который трезвонил в голос с каждой проходящей минутой всё ощутимее. Да, Стив боялся, но больше смерти он боялся никогда не увидеть Тони, так что здравому смыслу придётся заткнуться и не мешать.

— И как это всё работает?

— Я не знаю, как это всё работает, Бак, — у Стива вырвался нервный смешок. Он просто следовал чётким указаниям — установить крепления на груди и талии, надеть браслеты и вставить в ухо гарнитуру. И попытаться во время полёта не напороться на какой-нибудь острый угол. — Странно, а зачем две гарни… Твою мать, Тони!

— И что это значит? — Баки подсел к Стиву и попытался отобрать рюкзак, но Стив вцепился в него намертво. — Стив?

— Это значит, что я надеру одну самоуверенную задницу, когда увижу!

— А можно без подробностей, пожалуйста! Что там, колись!

— Всё равно ведь полезешь, да?

— Слушай, Стив. Я провёл шесть лет за прилавком. В том числе и потому, что ты решил меня избегать. Да я куда угодно полезу!

— Наташа меня убьёт, — оглянувшись на неё, Стив выудил из рюкзака такие же браслеты, как и у него, ещё одну гарнитуру и реактивный двигатель с креплением на спину. И глянул на Баки. Хмурясь, тот рассматривал второй комплект самоубийцы, но, к радости Стива, не спешил приводить слова в действия. Ему было, кого и что терять, и Стив бы себе скорее дал руку отрезать, чем отдал Баки этот билет в один конец.

— Точно не тебе запасной?

— Нет. Здесь один браслет.

— Давай сюда, — кивнув, Баки ещё раз глянул на это добро.

— Бак.

— Оставлю себе. На всякий случай. Чтобы хоть у меня была вторая попытка, если ты облажаешься. Ладно, готовься.

Стив уже давно был готов. И физически, и морально. Чего прикидываться, морально он каждый день был готов не встретить следующий рассвет. С учётом того, что солнца не было, он особо по этому поводу не расстраивался. Раньше такая перспектива не вызывала никаких эмоций. Но после того, как в предрассветный час он дышал в тёмную макушку, обнимая самого удивительного человека, которого только мог встретить в этой жизни, всё изменилось. Теперь он был готов к тому, чтобы выжить любыми путями.

Баки о чём-то тихо переговаривался с Наташей. До Стива долетали обрывки фраз, но их было не разобрать. С этим русским вообще не поймёшь, разговаривали они нормально или ссорились. На Баки Стив обиды не держал. Ещё чего! Друг решил правильно, и Стив бы сам сбросил его с корабля, если бы Бак полез следом. Пусть остаётся дома, с семьёй. А с Тони Стив ещё поговорит по поводу его импульсивных решений насчёт чужих жизней.

— Эй, Стив! Пора!

И вновь его схема не дала сбой. Стив мог поклясться, знай он точное время, и оно бы совпало. Тони и об этом говорил — что бы ни происходило на Ковчеге, система не давала сбой, а просто незаметно устраняла проблему. Ещё никогда этот протокол не был нарушен, и ни один из обитателей Ковчега не был в курсе, а была ли вообще опасность.

За руль села Наташа. Мотоцикл Стив оставил у их лавки. Вернётся — заберёт. Нет — что же, жаль, «харлей» был ему верным другом на протяжении многих лет. Запоздало пришла мысль, что поехал сюда один, он бы не справился и не сберёг мотоцикл. Может, Тони был прав, когда говорил о том, что нельзя отказываться от дружеской помощи. А может он был прав и в других вещах, от которых Стив отмахивался.

Первый, самый тяжёлый мусор упал с оглушительным грохотом. Устроившись в кузове старого доджа, Стив держал руку на зажигании. Мотор взревел, и машина тронулась на встречу смертоносному дождю. Почти всё, что падало с неба, приземлялось в одном радиусе, но и разлеталось по сторонам. Наташа лавировала мастерски, объезжая падающие детали, всё ближе и ближе подбираясь к намеченной точке. Да, это было рискованно, но Старк предупреждал, что мощности может не хватить, если Стив начнёт взлетать раньше. Двигатели отключатся, и он упадёт с высоты семи тысяч миль. На то, чтобы активировать двигатели, у него были секунды. На дольше Наташа не задержится на одном месте. А мусор меж тем сыпался непрерывным потоком, отрезая точку взлёта. И додж относило волной всё дальше и дальше. Действовать надо было быстро.

— Я взлетаю! — прокричал он через перегородку в водительскую кабину.

— Рано! Ещё! — Наташа вывернула руль, уходя от столкновения.

— Нас относит слишком далеко!

— Сам ведь говорил, что мощности не хватит! — Баки вцепился в ворот Стивовой куртки, и встряхнул.

— Rekhnulsya!

Назад дороги не было.

Не нужно было понимать, что говорит Наташа. И слушать Баки тоже не стоило. Если упустит этот шанс, то другого не будет. Тони попросту мог его не дождаться.

Следуя чётким инструкция Тони, Стив первым делом активировал гарнитуру. Первые секунды ничего не происходило, пока Стив не ощутил, как голову чем-то обволакивает. «Температура почти минус девяносто по фаренгейту, ты не выдержишь без защиты», отмахнулся от него Тони, когда Стив застал его за работой с этим маленьким креплением. В груди потеплело, а губы расползлись в улыбке. Кажется, он всё-таки влюбился.

Двигатели взревели моментально, как только Стив потянул рычаг. Секунда — и он взлетел ввысь, навстречу кораблю. Адреналин вскипел в крови и ударил по нервам.

На Стива с бешеной скоростью падала какая-то деталь. Перед глазами вспыхнуло красным, браслеты на запястьях активизировались, и немыслимым образом, но Стив сманеврировал, а после ещё и ещё, как на… автопилоте, на чёртовом автопилоте. Если бы у Стива не перехватило дыхание, он бы засмеялся.

Но пока что он летел ввысь, сквозь серые плотные облака. И с каждым ярдом всё отчётливее различал очертания большого корабля. Перед глазами вновь загорелся красный, только на этот раз не тревогой, а указанием направления. И действительно, люк сброса располагался слева. Стив уже мог рассмотреть, как металлические клешни выгребают остатки мусора. Оставалось совсем немного, ещё чуть-чуть, когда экран с направлением перед глазами забарахлил, а Стива внезапно потянуло вниз. Он только успел взмахнуть рукой в бесполезной попытке дотянуться хоть до чего-то.

Воздух ударил в спину. Стив бесконтрольно кувыркался, падая на землю. Секунда, две три, он отсчитывал про себя время до смерти, и надеялся лишь на одно — что у Тони и без него получится. А может они встретятся совсем скоро на том свете.

Дёрнуло сильнее. Стив и не сразу понял, что больше не вертелся в воздухе. Его тянуло, только не вниз, а снова вверх. Вскинувшись, он сильнее вцепился в крепко ухватившую его руку. Из глаз брызнули слёзы облегчения. Он опять приближался к кораблю, к люку, который уже начал закрываться. Сквозь шум в ушах до Стива доносился скрежет поржавевшего металла.

А потом стало темно и тихо.

Первое, что Стив ощутил, был холод. Долбаный холод, который фонил буквально в воздухе. Следующим, что пришло в чувство после такого полёта, был слух. Рядом раздалось копошение вперемешку и тихими ругательствами на непонятном, но таком знакомом языке.

— Ты долбоёб, Роджерс! — обречённо сказал Баки.

Уткнувшись в колени лицом, Стив засмеялся. Нервно, обречённо, облегчённо, он смеялся очень долго. Он чуть не умер; он попал на корабль; у него есть шанс спасти Тони; и изменить весь мир. Реальный шанс, выпавший впервые за всю жизнь.

— Бак. Ты должен был…

— Дать тебе умереть? Да, круто, всегда мечтал.

— У тебя хватило заряда?

— Потому что я дотерпел до нужной точки. Нас чуть не пришибло пару раз, но Наташа справилась. И отправила меня сюда. А я пообещал ей вернуться. Так что будь добр, думай головой в следующий раз. Я должен выполнить обещание. У меня пока что не в планах подыхать. Но твоему парню я перескажу слово в слово, как ты ныл всю дорогу, как маленькая девочка!

На это Стиву нечем было ответить. Постепенно глаза привыкли в темноте. Тем более, что где-то на корабле, видимо, загорелся свет, который теперь проникал и в этот отсек.

— Как думаешь, здесь кто-нибудь есть?

— Не должно быть, — Стив первым поднялся, потянул Баки на ноги и достал пистолет. На одной из стен наверх прощупывалась лестница. Баки взобрался первым, Стив подстраховывал, ведь с одной рукой эта задача была не из лёгких. — Тони рассказывал, что корабль изначально водили пилоты, а со временем всё полностью перешло на автоматику, — тихо рассказывал Стив, пока они шли по слабо освещённому коридору. Дорога была одна и вела к кабине пилота, судя по схеме, которую Тони каким-то чудом встроил в его браслет. Хотя, для Тони все эти электронные штучки были приевшейся обыденностью, а Стив до сих пор не мог поверить, что в воздухе может образоваться экран.

Пилотов действительно не было — два кресла у грязного иллюминатора пустовали.

— Интересно, здесь есть дворники? — Баки упал в кресло и вытянул ноги.

Чувствуя, как корабль поднимается всё выше, Стив твёрдо стоял на полу. Искусственная гравитация работала исправно, значит и остальное должно было. Рассматривая панель управления, Стив не рисковал ничего нажимать. Просто случайно провёл рукой над кнопками, а его браслет засветился.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, — раздался механический женский голос из динамиков. Баки подскочил на кресле от испуга и огляделся.

— Что за хрень?

— Наверное, бортовой компьютер, — предположил Стив. — Да, компьютер?

— Ты что, совсем рехнулся?

— Выключить автопилот? — вновь раздался тот же голос.

— Нет, спасибо. Пусть следует курсу на Ковчег. Сделай нам одолжение только. Включи дворники, стекло грязное.

— Как только мы поднимемся на безопасную высоту, будет сделано, сэр.

— Я точно сплю, — чуть ли не по слогам выдохнул Баки, когда через несколько минут с обеих сторон от иллюминатора выползли два маленьких робота и принялись протирать стекло. На чём они держались и почему вообще работали, ни Стиву, ни Баки не было понятно. Но они делали главное — постепенно счищали многолетнюю грязь, представляя вниманию случайных пилотов то, что они и не мечтали никогда увидеть — чёрное бесконечное пространство, тысячи звёзд и родную планету, такую крошечную на расстоянии.

— Жаль только, что это корыто совсем не похоже на воздушный шар.

— Это всё потому, что он не зелёный. Включи фантазию.

— Знаешь, а Тони тоже понял бы эту отсылку.

— Ну всё, вы созданы друг для друга. Ваш союз освящён на небесах, — Стив не в силах был оторваться от разглядывания звёздного неба, но мог поклясться, что Баки закатил глаза.

Как же ему этого не хватало.

***

Каким бы высокотехнологичным кораблём ни был Ковчег, какие бы только примочки ни использовались на всей его огромной площади, технические отсеки, канализация и вентиляция ничем не отличались от того множества строений, в которых Стиву пришлось побывать за свою жизнь.

Из транспортного отсека они первым делом проникли в вентиляцию. Незаметно, судя по тому, что не поднялась тревога. Карта на руке Стива указывала направление, и им оставалось только ползти, взбираться по лестницам, и опять ползти. В тишине каждый звук гулким эхом разносился по шахте.

— На этом корабле вообще кто-нибудь есть?

Они оба давно выбились из сил. С таким темпом единственное, на что они будут способны — вывалиться из шахты, чтобы их тут же схватили и поволокли… куда здесь волочили бы нарушителей.

— Да. Мы поднимались по техническим отсекам. Если следовать карте, то жилые начинаются как раз здесь, — Стив рассматривал строение этажа на голограмме.

— И, что дальше? — присев на корточки у вентиляционной решётки, Баки попытался незаметно выглянуть. В поле зрения попадала только белая стена, по которой с одинаковой частотой пробегал бледно-голубой импульс.

— Мы на месте. Камера Тони на этом этаже. Нам просто нужно по-тихому выбраться.

— Всё так просто?

— Нет. Мне нужно найти панель управления, она есть на каждом уровне. И заблочить её. Тогда двери откроются, и он сможет выйти.

— А этот парень тебя поднатаскал, да?

— Я и с первого раза всё запомнил, — фыркнул Стив, но под выразительным взглядом друга всё же сдался. — Ладно, немного поднатаскал. Но у нас был десяток различных планов, смотря как пойдёт. Пока что этот один из самых простых.

— А когда начнутся трудности?

— Они начнутся, если Тони в камере не будет.

Объяснений больше не требовалось. Баки на всякий случай проверил пистолет, хотя не был уверен, что хорошая идея — стрелять на космическом корабле. Вдруг пробьёт что нужное. Но Стив действовал так же, а уж он должен был знать, что делает.

Решётка вентиляции грохнулась на пол. Стив с Баки буквально вжали голову в плечи, но шум не поднялся. Стив напрягся. Не доверяя практически никому и ничему в жизни, он подозревал ловушку. Хотя Альтрон в принципе не мог знать, что на Ковчег с Земли кто-то собирался пробраться. Если только он не умел читать мысли, но вроде не умел. По крайней мере, об этом Тони не знал.

Стив первым выбрался из вентиляции. Браслет мигал таким же голубым светом, как и импульс на стенах. С досадой осмотревшись, Стив нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, не упоминал ли Тони о что-нибудь о том, как найти панель управления на абсолютно белых стенах без единой выемки. Происходящее напомнило то самое утро и капсулу, которую невозможно было вскрыть, как оказалось, без применения силы.

— Куда дальше? — держа пистолет наготове, тихо спросил Баки.

Стив не ответил. Оглядываясь по сторонам, он заметил очередной импульс и просто проследил за ним. Луч шёл ровно, прерываясь только в одном месте, и через пару дюймов вновь огибал стену. К этому месту Стив и поднёс руку. Тони упоминал, что лишний раз не стоит применять грубую физическую силу, тем более не стоит пытаться вскрывать ничего ножом. Что ж, придётся действовать научными методами.

Голубой цвет замигал на браслете активнее, а на стене проявилась полупрозрачная панель. Стив уже устал удивляться, у него ещё будет на это время. Баки, подозревал он, тоже. В логове врага не до восторгов и изумления в конце концов.

Мигнув ещё раз, браслет погас, а вместе с ним вырубилось и освещение на этаже. Правда моментально включилось аварийное. Красные отблески на белых стенах выглядели жутко. Оказывается, двери были в стенах, и сейчас они все вдавились на несколько дюймов и отъехали в сторону. Стив бросился к первой двери, наскоро осмотрев комнату. Потом к второй. Потом к третьей. И к следующей, почти столкнувшись в проёме с человеком.

С Тони.

Можно было сразу же отбросить половину самых неудачных планов, которые Тони заставил его запомнить. И вместо этого что есть силы обнять его, как будто не видел целую вечность. Две вечности.

— Знал, что у тебя получится, — прошептал Тони, вцепившись пальцами в грязную куртку. — Ты упрямый. Упрямее, чем я.

— Поэтому я здесь, — хоть немного разжать объятия Стив не мог физически. За прошедшие два дня он тысячи раз смирился с потерей Тони, с собственной смертью, с уничтожением мира. Со всем, что лезло в голову. И действовал лишь на автопилоте, иначе не выдержал бы. Но теперь, когда Тони был в его руках, казалось, что мир и так спасён. Его, по крайней мере.

— Эй, парни. А теперь нам не надо валить? — нерешительно одёрнул Стива и Тони Баки, крепче сжимая ствол.

— Надо! Нам немедленно надо валить. В шахту! Я всё там расскажу, — Тони мягко, но настойчиво оттолкнул Стива, набрал какую-то комбинацию на панели — все двери закрылись, и первым бросился к вентиляции. Баки и Стив забрались следом. Решётку успели поставить и немного отползти до того, как загорелся свет. И затаились.

— Когда ты коротнул панель, то заблочил и камеру. Альтрону придётся постараться, чтобы получить данные. Обычно записи просматриваются только, если происходит ЧП. Я надеюсь, что вас не засекли, — тихо рассказывал Тони, уткнувшись Стиву в плечо.

— Мы тоже, — еле слышно прошептал Баки, и замер, как только услышал странный звук из коридора. — Что это за хрень? — спросил он беззвучно.

Тони приложил палец к губам и провёл ногтем по шее. Степень опасности сразу стала ясна. Пришлось замолчать надолго, прежде чем звук окончательно затих.

— Робот-охранник. Не самый приятный малый. Сначала стреляет, а думать в принципе не умеет. Не заточен под это.

— Какой у нас план дальше? Сидеть здесь до старости?

— Стив, твой друг очень нервный.

— Я тоже нервный, очень. Но ты живой, и мои нервы вообще не главное, — тихо засмеявшись, Стив притянул Тони к себе и наконец-то поцеловал. Очень вдумчиво и очень нежно. — Тони.

— Стив, — протянул мягкую гласную Тони ему в губы.

— Имейте совесть. Я, между прочим, жену на Земле оставил. И может быть к ней не вернусь.

— Вернёшься. Я посажу этот корабль на Землю, и ты выйдешь к ней героем.

Кажется, впервые с того момента, как Стив узнал о планах Тони на Ковчег, спорить не хотелось. У Стива было много времени взвесить все «за» и «против», чтобы признать — идея не самая худшая.

— Но Баки прав. Какой у нас план, Тони?

— Как какой? Саботаж!

— Ты точно всё продумал, умник? — в голосе Баки сквозила неуверенность.

— Послушайте. Вы должны кое-что понимать об этом месте. Здесь всё чётко. Выверено до секунды, — Тони переводил взгляд со Стива на Баки, торопливо объясняя. — Если мы создадим хаос, в каждом отсеке одновременно, электроника первым делом примется искать пути его устранения. Это ослабит защиту. А дальше в дело вступит мой лучший друг. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.

— Джарвис?

— Не Джарвис, а Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., искусственный интеллект, который я создавал годами втайне от Альтрона. Ему на замену.

— А где гарантия, что этот Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. не даст сбой?

— Гарантия — это я. Да и у него нет таких полномочий, а развиться, как развивался Альтрон всё это время, он просто не успеет.

— Ладно. Это твоя стихия. Мы здесь как грубая сила, да?

— Да, Баки. И мой главный козырь против больного ублюдка, который решил воссоздать нового Старка, а меня отправить в утиль.

— У тебя что, будет ребёнок?

— Он не успел, но обиду я затаил.

— А наниты, с ними всё в порядке? Я видел, как они исчезали в том свете.

— Это потому, что технология телепортации ещё не усовершенствована до конца. Так что мне очень повезло не рассыпаться на частицы до транспортировки к челноку. Но с ними всё в порядке.

— Что такое нанинты?

— Увидишь, Бак. Это будет самое невероятное зрелище в твоей жизни.

— Круче, чем гигантский космический корабль?

— Намного круче, дружище. Намного.

***

Сквозь прорези в вентиляционной решётке Стив наблюдал за тем, как по белоснежному коридору ходили люди. Когда Тони жаловался на однообразие, Стив и предположить не мог, что он серьёзно. А оказалось, что более, чем серьёзно. Одинаковая обувь и одежда, собранные или зачёсанные волосы, экран перед лицом — их ведь невозможно было отличить друг от друга. Абсолютно каждый что-то бубнил, и Стив не сразу понял, что разговор вёлся не с идущим рядом, а с каким-то невидимым собеседником. Никто никого не окрикивал, не оглядывался, даже не останавливался. Они никуда не спешили и не сталкивались, будто у каждого была своя отдельная траектория движения. А может быть, именно так и было, что и пугало до жути.

— Ну, что там у тебя? — отвлёкшись от слежки, Стив глянул на Тони, который последние пол часа тихо ругался себе под нос, разбираясь с каким-то приспособлением.

— Почти. Ещё немного. Если я выйду в сеть со своего аккаунта, Альтрон тут же узнает.

— А почему он ещё не знает, что ты сбежал? — Баки, в отличии от Стива, чувствовал себя намного спокойнее. Может, потому что до конца не осознавал того, что они собираются делать.

— Потому что, — Тони ткнул в браслет Стива, — Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. закольцевал запись камеры. Так что я до сих пор лежу на койке и плюю в потолок.

— Если твоя программа такая умная, то почему ты раньше ничего не сделал, чтобы перехватить управление?

— Я не мог ничего сделать, пока не был уверен стопроцентно, что Альтрон сбрендил. Послушай, если бы я полез в систему и начал что-то перенастраивать, то мог бы повредить ядро, и тогда уж точно в Альтроне появились бы баги. Ну, и, согласись, быть утилизированным только потому, что у меня шило в заднице, как-то не весело.

— Это всё слишком сложно.

Вот с этим утверждением Баки Стив был более чем согласен.

Он привык действовать проще. Но и противники у него всегда были настоящие, а не импульс в стене, который, как оказалось, мог запросто обнулить население корабля. Тони упоминал, что вред человеку Альтрон причинить не может, но чутьё подсказывало Стиву — он нашёл способ обойти программу. Потому что то, что Стив видел там, в коридоре, было ничем иным, как катастрофой.

— Он стремится к инволюции, — будто прочитав мысли Стива, Тони подсел поближе.

— Зачем?

— Спрошу, если будет возможность.

— Но лучше бы её не было?

— И ты опять прав, Баки, — хмыкнув, Тони наконец-то защёлкнул крышку на странном устройстве. — Готово.

Стив вмиг собрался. Им ещё предстояло проползти далеко не один пролёт, но он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы побыстрее выбраться из узкого тоннеля. У Стива затекло абсолютно всё. У Баки, наверное, тоже. Тони же на вид чувствовал себя комфортно. Невозможный. Он собирался на сто восемьдесят градусов изменить судьбу сотен тысяч человек, до этого просидев два дня в камере, каждую минуту ожидая, что она и станет последней. И как ни в чём не бывало сидел, скрестив ноги, и порой даже перешучиваясь с Баки.

— Мы, в принципе, можем рассчитывать на чью-либо помощь? — Стив взобрался по очередной лестнице не следующий уровень. Подав руку, помог взобраться Баки. Тони был уже где-то впереди.

— Да.

— С этого места, пожалуйста, поподробнее. Может ты посвятишь нас в план полностью? Или только пойди, принеси, взлети в космос?

— Бак.

— Ну, что, Стив? Это у тебя личное, а я шеей рискую, ползая по трубам. За стеной, между прочим, разъезжают роботы, которые сначала стреляют. Эй, капитан, — Баки окликнул Тони. Тот нахмурился, но от экрана перед глазами не отвлёкся. — Старк!

— Да слышу я тебя! — шикнул Тони. — Мне нужно найти одного человека. Без него не получится.

— Тони?

— Его зовут Брюс. Мы с ним никогда не виделись и не разговаривали, только переписывались. Он вообще биолог, но в моей теме немного шарит. Мне было скучно, я решил в нашу переписку добавить немного шифра. Я разговоры много с кем шифрую, вдруг кто заметит. Он и заметил, стал мне так же отвечать. Он, и ещё один парень, Джеймс. Я его называю Роуди. Но Роуди тут не поможет, если только не нужно кому навалять. Они оба знают, где находятся и что с ними делают, но не привлекают внимания. И они со мной согласны, что так больше продолжаться не может. В один день Альтрон просто положит нас в койки, подключит к системам жизнеобеспечения и полностью погрузит в виртуальную реальность.

— Я всё ещё сплю, — обречённо выдохнул Баки, ущипнул себя на бедро, но не помогло. Не проснулся.

Стив с нарастающим напряжением следил за Тони. Тот выискивал на экране нужную информацию, бешено водя глазами, и со стороны Стива выглядело это жутковато.

— Что он должен сделать, этот Брюс?

— Отключить системы на жилом уровне. Я передаю ему вирус, он загружает вирус в систему. Бам! Альтрон в бешенстве, мы врываемся на капитанский мостик, загружаем вот этот чип, стираем Альтрона и летим домой.

— Звучит выполнимо.

На деле всё оказалось сложнее. Намного.

То ли Тони просчитался, то ли Альтрон оказался умнее, но вентиляционный ход в рубку был заблокирован. Силой его открыть не удалось, Баки и Стив изо всех сил старались продавить, но бесполезно. Использовать лазеры? Слишком много шума и мало пространства.

Оставался один путь, самый безрассудный и невыполнимый. Вылезти из шахт и пройтись под камерами прямо через главную площадь к лифту. На их стороне — эффект неожиданности и множество людей, которым роботы в принципе не могли причинить вред, даже случайно. Размеренно расхаживая по площади, никто не представлял собой угрозы, пока был подключён к виртуальной системе под своим аккаунтом. Должно было сработать.

— Хэй, большой парень, ты на связи?

Стив и Баки переглянулись. Тони что-то набивал на таком же, как и у Стива на руке, голограммном экране. Даже улыбался. Видимо ему отвечали с того конца. Этот Брюс, этот его друг. Время для ревности вообще было неподходящим, но всё равно кольнуло. Да и повода ведь не было? Просто у Тони был какой-то Брюс, который знал его всю жизнь. Всего лишь.

— Готовы?

— Теперь ты с нами?

— Я всё время был с вами, Стив, — выразительно посмотрев на Роджерса, Тони вдруг притянул его к себе и коротко поцеловал. Стива вновь кольнуло. Несмотря на улыбку и, казалось бы, весёлое настроение, вся их жизнь могла закончиться сразу, как только они ступят в освещённый холл. Тони не подавал виду, но он боялся, поэтому Стив только крепче сжал его плечи и поцеловал ещё раз. Они вместе, а это всегда сработает.

Наниты потекли по рукам Тони к ладоням. Баки чертыхнулся. Стив тоже был когда-то так же ошарашен. Теперь же осталось только восхищение этим чудом.

— Знаешь, — Тони приставил ладони к решётке, и тонкий металл под синим излучением практически моментально расплавился.

— Что?

— Кажется, я люблю тебя, Стив Роджерс.

И первым вылез из шахты на свет.

Стив уже видел белый коридор, когда вытаскивал Тони из камеры. Но то, что они увидел сейчас, выползая следом за Тони, не поддавалось описанию. Яркий белый цвет пола и стен, подсвеченный изнутри, ослеплял. Высокие колонны уходили вверх, к прозрачному куполу, через который можно было увидеть тысячи звёзд. Масштабы и красота всего вокруг поражали. Но никто не поднимал голову, ни разу, хоть на минутку. Все эти сотни людей неторопливо и бесшумно расхаживали по идеально начищенному полу. Иногда к ним подлетали странные роботы, неся подносы с едой и напитками. Стив слышал, как они говорили «ваш напиток, сэр», «сэндвич, мисс», но их не то, что не благодарили, на них даже не смотрели.

— Они что, под гипнозом? — сжимая пистолет под курткой, Баки петлял между людьми вслед за Тони.

Стив старался держаться поближе, но всё время натыкался на людей, только чудом умудряясь никого не зацепить.

— Да как они так ходят?

— Они в виртуальной реальности, — Тони постучал пальцем по виску и указал на горящие голубым крепления на головах. — Где-то в лучшем мире. Датчики подключены к центральной нервной системе и координируют малейшее движение каждого. Поэтому они не сталкиваются. Программа за этим следит, — Тони с лёгкостью уворачивался от идущих на встречу, не отрывая взгляда от капитанской рубки наверху.

Где-то щебетали птицы. Запись это или же птицы были настоящими, и не скажешь сразу, но Стив заслушался. Если Тони говорил правду, то на корабле помимо всех этих людей где-то располагалась частичка настоящей, увезённой с Земли природы. И от мысли, что всё, что он видит и слышит сейчас, в лучшем его проявлении, им удастся вернуть на Землю, Стив окончательно утвердился в решении помочь Тони это сделать.

Им не хватило нескольких десятков ярдов до лифта, как включился сигнал тревоги. Система оповещения скандировала «Нарушители!» и «Просьба всех пассажиров вернуться в каюты!». Оглянувшись на Стива, Тони ринулся к лифту. Стив и Баки со всех ног побежали за ним и успели протиснуться через закрывающуюся дверь, когда с той стороны раздался выстрел. Стив уже слышал этот звук. Там, в пустыне, когда Тони пришёл в себя и спас ему жизнь. Но теперь стреляли по ним, и такой расклад ему не нравился.

— Обшивку не пробьют, — Тони прижал браслет к панели управления. Сирена зазвенела громче, и Стив сквозь гул расслышал нечёткое «Система фильтрации: неполадки», «Система водоснабжения: повреждена», «Искусственная гравитация: отключена». — А теперь отключайся! — прокричал Тони и оторвал от виска крепление. — Брюс всё сделал. Но Альтрон очень быстро уничтожит вирус. Он отвлекающий.

— Сколько у нас есть времени?

— Не знаю. Минуты, может меньше.

Лифт остановился и двери разъехались в стороны. В капитанской рубке на первый взгляд никого не было. Тони выглянул первым, осмотрелся по сторонам — панели светились, как и должны были, голограммный руль брал прописанный на это время суток курс. Решившись, Тони ступил на капитанскую палубу, Стив и Баки тенями проследовали за ним.

— Здесь нет роботов?

— Нет. Защитная система установлена в залах корабля и на борту по периметру с другой стороны, — Тони подскочил к панели управления и приложил ладонь к сканеру отпечатков. — Здесь только…

— Здравствуй, Тони.

— Альтрон, которого не учили, что перебивать — это плохо.

— Альтрон — это голос? Я думал, что какой-то робот, как в коридоре, — Баки осматривался по сторонам, но постоянно оглядывался на лифт. Тот не трогался с места, к ним никто не ехал и, кажется, перестал стрелять. Неплохо.

— Тони, я предвижу твои планы, — меж тем продолжил Альтрон, и от звука его голоса Стиву стало как-то нехорошо. Как будто Альтрон игрался, но пока что выглядел удивлённым. Он всего лишь машина и интонации его голоса не должны скакать… так. это напрягало.

— Знаю, потому что ты суперумный, а я всего лишь человек, — Тони не обращал внимания на голос. Он открыл панель и теперь набивал какие-то коды. Стив не присматривался. — Поставил защиту и думаешь, что я её не обойду?

— Обойдёшь, но я попробую тебя переубедить и остановить.

— Пошёл к чёрту.

— Я не верю ни в чёрта, ни в бога, Тони.

— Ты веришь только в то, что в тебя заложили при создании.

— Ты прав, но прошло восемьдесят два года. И не мне объяснять тебе, что такое прогресс. Тони, остановись, — ласковее, чем должна была машина, произнёс Альтрон, и Стив теперь действительно напрягся.

— Тони, что-то не так, — шагнул было он к Старку, но тот выставил руку, останавливая. Его глаза, как и чуть ранее, там, в шахте, блуждали по экрану, а пальцы порхали над прозрачной клавиатурой.

— Просто стой там и охраняй выход!

— Вот значит, что ты нашёл на Земле. Людей, которые выжили.

— Ты знал об этом?

— Знал ли я, что с Земли мы забрали не всех, как было объявлено? Конечно. Знал ли я, что они выживут? Был уверен, что нет. Вероятность выживания составляла восемьдесят девять и шесть процентов — рекордно высокие цифры для человека как вида. Одного из самых слабых видов существ на такой слабой планете.

— Какая неприятность, ты ошибся, — Тони достал из кармана то самое устройство, которое мастерил на коленке в шахте.

— Тони? — повторил Стив.

— Слышишь, Тони. Твой новый друг тоже что-то заподозрил. Расскажи, что ты скрываешь. Что ты нашёл в системе.

— Тони? — Стив было сделал шаг, но ладонь Тони обволокло нанитами, порождая голубое свечение.

— Альтрон выстроил защиту. Хорошую, но недостаточно, чтобы меня остановить. Отойди, Стив. Вместе с Баки, отойди к лифту. И оставайся там, пока я…

— Не умру. Да, Тони? — с той же искусственной лаской поинтересовался Альтрон.

— Тони, что ты делаешь? — ещё тише спросил Стив и только собрался сделать шаг, как свечение на ладони Тони стало ещё ярче. — Ты не выстрелишь в меня. Ты признался, что любишь меня. После такого не стреляют.

— Да, не стреляют, — Тони сдвинул руку и теперь под прицелом оказался Баки. — Твой друг клёвый, но недостаточно, чтобы не пожертвовать им ради целой планеты.

— Ты свихнулся?! — Баки к лифту отступил тут же, не понимая, какого хрена происходит.

— Тони, не делай этого, пожалуйста.

— Послушай друга, Тони. Не делай этого, — повторил за Стивом Альтрон. Стив, не особо думая, выстрелили в один из динамиков, чтобы заткнулся. Постепенно до него начало доходить, что происходит. Тони вздрогнул от звука выстрела, но руку не опустил.

—Я не думал, что будет так. Если бы так, вы бы остались в шахте и подождали, пока всё закончится. Вас бы нашёл Брюс, или Роудс. Они знают, что делать. Как только я сотру Альтрона, они всё равно найдут вас и помогут, — дрожащим голосом прошептал Тони. — Думаешь то, что я умру, меня остановит? — вопросил он в воздух и усмехнулся. — Наоборот, я понимаю, насколько был прав, когда решил пойти против тебя.

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, Тони. Люди неспособны выжить на этой планете. Они её уничтожили собственными руками, а потом сбежали, беспомощные. Планету не спасти, Тони. После такой катастрофы не оправиться, Тони. Дай им шанс на будущее, Тони. Позволь мне закончить начатое, позволь добить эту жалкую планету и подарить всем вам новый дом.

— Добить? Он сказал добить? — прошипел Стив. — Что он имеет в виду?

— Через несколько десятков лет Земля окончательно умрёт. Без солнца. Все те жалкие объедки, которые ещё остались, закончатся. Высохнут все реки, исчезнет вся фауна и флора. И Земля погрузится в вечный сон. Не нужно опять включать солнце.

— Он создал купол, — тихо объяснил Тони. — Который поддерживал ядерную зиму. Все спутники Старк Индастриз расположены так, чтобы поддерживать его круглые сутки. Он обернул наследие моей семьи против меня.

— Ради блага человечества, Тони.

— Ради извращённой идеи, Альтрон! Ты не веришь в бога, этого не в твоей программе! Но ты сам захотел стать чем-то подобным! — вскричал Тони и ударил пальцами по панели. Стив не успел ничего сделать — между ним и Тони опустилась прозрачная перегородка. Взвыли сирены. Рядом с лифтом открылся аварийный шлюз. Космический скафандр, трос для него, какие-то приборы, о назначении которых Стив не имел малейшего понятия.

— Если ты активируешь свой вирус, если он сработает, — холодно по слогам выговорил Альтрон, — то ты погубишь человечество. Прошлое повторится. Никто из них не выживет на Земле! А я даю им всем, тебе даю, возможность выжить.

— Ты сколько угодно можешь быть самым высокотехнологичным интеллектом во всей галактике. Но ты так и не понял. Смысл не в выживании. Смысл в жизни, — уверенно произнёс Тони и вставил чип в лоток.

Из динамиков больше не раздавалось ни звука. Сирена замолчала. Кажется, все системы вышли из строя. Тут же вспыхнуло красным аварийное свечение. Тони опустил руку и поднял на Стива взгляд, полный сожаления. А Стив с нарастающим ужасом наблюдал за тем, как затворы на большом окне за спиной Тони разъехались в стороны. Его сердце остановилось в тот самый момент, как поток воздуха выхватил Тони и утянул через иллюминатор.

Из горла вырвался сиплый, отчаянный крик. Стив бросился к перегородке, но ударам кулаков она не поддалась. Баки попытался его перехватить, оттащить, что-то кричал, но Стив ничего не слышал.

Решение ударило по голове моментально. В одну секунду он угомонился, развернулся к Баки и, сорвав с его плеч рюкзак, Стив оттолкнул друга за дверь лифта, заблокировал её и достал гранату.

— Стив! — заорал Баки, но Стив выдернул чеку, подкатил гранату к перегородке, а сам ухватился за спасательный трос. Для скафандра не было времени. Если Стив промедлит ещё немного, Тони унесёт слишком далеко. И тогда его будет не спасти. Шанс пока что оставался! Идиотский план. Безумный. Смертельный для него, но для Тони спасительный!

Наниты ведь всё ещё при нём. В нём. Обволокли тело как вторая кожа, спасли от бескислородной смерти. От Стива требовалось лишь одно — дать Тони возможность вернуться на корабль. А с ним или без него — уже неважно.

Взрывную волну моментально вытянуло через дыру в перегородке, а следом вытянуло и Стива. Поднявшись в воздухе, он только и успел, что ещё раз намотать на руку трос, прежде чем его выкинуло в открытый космос вслед за Тони.

Стив не знал точно, но предполагал, что времени у него — считанные секунды, прежде чем он отключится. Первым, что он ощутил, было дичайшее давление по всему телу, особенно в голове. Больше на инстинктах, чем осознавая, что делает, Стив испуганно закричал. И в этот момент стало немного легче. Не чувствуя больше дикого давления, Стив осмотрелся. В голове пульсировал отсчёт.

Одна секунда. Две. Три.

Его окружала темнота и холод.

Четыре. Пять.

Он видел Тони, там, вдалеке, напротив гигантского огненного шара. Покрытый защитным костюмом из нанитов, он выжил и будет жить дальше.

Шесть. Семь. Восемь секунд.

Дотянувшись до рычага, Стив активировал ранец. Двигатели вспыхнули, и Стива понесло на скорости к Тони. Вытянув руку, он молился только об одном — лишь бы заряда хватило.

Девять. Десять. Тони что-то кричал и тянулся к Стиву.

Одиннадцать.

Перед глазами помутнело.

Двенадцать. Стив не контролировал больше своё тело.

Тринадцать. Неважно. Он приближался к Тони, из последних сил оставаясь в сознании. Летел навстречу солнцу, которое видел впервые в жизни, но не замечал его, потому что пальцы Тони сжали его холодеющую руку.

Четырн...

**Эпилог.**

— Докладывает борт три-семь-два, повторяю, докладывает борт три-семь-два. Прошу дать разрешение на посадку.

— Посадку разрешаю, три-семь-два. На четвёртую полосу. С возвращением, подполковник Роудс, — диспетчер отключил связь и тут же нажал на кнопку вызова. — Мистер Старк? Вы просили сообщить сразу, как только подполковник вернётся с миссии.

— Спасибо, парень, — Тони хитро улыбнулся в камеру, оглядывая голограмму диспетчера. — Слушай, я предупреждаю последний раз, будешь играть в галагу, а не следить за кораблями, побью твой рекорд.

— Мистер Старк…

— Я всё сказал, Галага! Работай! — Тони отключился от связи. Вздохнув, он тут же улыбнулся, когда сильные руки обняли его за талию.

— Ты очень жёсткий руководитель, знаешь об этом? — прошептал Стив в затылок мужу.

— Давить на слабые точки иногда полезно, — со всей возможной строгостью отчеканил Тони, а после засмеялся. Вывернувшись в руках Стива, он тут же уткнулся ему шею и обнял крепче. — Роуди вернулся.

— Я слышал. Надеюсь, всё прошло успешно.

— Главное, что вернулся.

Да, с этим Стив был согласен. И пусть за последнее время количество неудачных полётов сократилось до минимума, без переживаний не обходилось. Не все жители Земли соглашались на новую жизнь, которую им предлагал Айрон-Блу, но упрямства Тони хватало на то, чтобы постепенно их переубедить.

Город разрастался с космической скоростью, как бы каламбурно не звучало. И за прошедшие три года стал не только самым большим городом за всю историю Земли, но и центром восстановления всей планеты. На расстоянии от него постепенно возникали поселения поменьше, каждое со своей направленностью. Недалеко от восстанавливающегося океана, например, выстроились целые фермы, которые производили продовольствие. Некоторые представляли собой заповедные территории, где разводили животных в естественных для них условиях. В каких-то городках, по примеру столицы, просто жили люди, которые каждый день трудились над восстановлением планеты.

— Ты уже освободился или на минутку? — Тони всё же отстранился от Стива и расслабленно потянулся, оголив живот. Стив честно старался смотреть ему в глаза, но не получалось. Полоска кожи притягивала взгляд.

— Чёрт, Тони. Ещё не освободился, и ты это знаешь, — с досадой ответил Стив. Тони только рассмеялся.

— Я уже сотню раз предлагал тебе свою помощь. Стив, смирись, твой харлей уже не тот. А я смогу его починить.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он летал, Тони. Я хочу, чтобы он ездил.

— Ага, и загрязнял воздух. Дай хоть поставить на него новый движок, ну, Стив.

— Не всё нуждается в апгрейде, Тони. Ретро — тоже неплохо.

— Да, да, я помню. Если он опять сломается где-то в пустыне, мне не звони.

Наблюдая за Тони, Стив улыбался. Удивительно, но Старк вообще не менялся с годами. Так же фонтанировал идеями, работал круглые сутки, как на батарейках, и заражал энтузиазмом всех вокруг. Иногда его желание исправить то, что сделал Альтрон, выходило за рамки. Но для этого Стив и был рядом, чтобы иногда притормаживать. Такая мелочь, действительно. Всего лишь придержать неуёмную фантазию, в сравнении с тем, на что Стив пошёл когда-то ради этого человека. Хотя оно того стоило, и не выпусти Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. тогда спасательный челнок, всё равно бы стоило за Тони умереть.

— Опять вспоминаешь, как геройствовал? — Тони выдернул его из мыслей.

— Вспоминаю, как ты меня спас. Это приятные воспоминания.

— Ты ничего не помнишь, между прочим, — фыркнув, Тони неспешно и очень даже ненавязчиво подталкивал Стив к столу, пока тот не упёрся задницей в столешницу. А Тони тут же этим воспользовался.

— Я не помню. Но Баки помнит. И Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., и Брюс тоже. Мне их рассказов хватает.

— Кстати, о Баки. Как ему новая рука? Я немного поиграл с функционалом.

— Вот завтра за ужином и спросишь.

— Давай не пойдём никуда. Я так устал.

— Конечно, ты устал, — качая головой, Стив приобнял Тони за талию и поцеловал в висок, прямо в кончик серебряной полоски.

— Фетишист, — фыркнул Тони.

— М? — не отрываясь от своего занятия, Стив продолжил целовать уходящую за ухо линию, спустился губами к шее и прикусил кожу вокруг серебряной отметки. — Обожаю это. И тебя обожаю.

— Потому что с ними я особенный.

— Ты особенный, Тони. Но дело совсем не в них.

За окном барабанил дождь. Когда Стив очнулся, через несколько дней после комы, тоже шёл дождь. Он лежал в медицинской капсуле, подключённый к системам жизнеобеспечения. Дышал и не мог надышаться, ведь перед темнотой казалось, что больше он никогда не вдохнёт. Тони был рядом. Спал на кресле, и Стив не хотел его будить. Потому что все расспросы можно было оставить на потом. Ведь, если он был жив, а Тони сидел рядом с ним, то это означало только одно — у них получилось.

— Эй, о чём опять задумался? — взяв ладонями Стива за щёки, Тони вновь полностью завладел его вниманием.

— О том, что, кажется, я люблю тебя, Тони Старк, — улыбнувшись, прошептал Стив в губы Тони. И поцеловал.


End file.
